Draco's Familiar
by fangrl369
Summary: Everyone in 6th year has to summon a familiar. Draco's is well...special...rated M just in case, but prob wont need it...we will see! And this is an AU, the idea came from Zero no Tsukaima. No flames please! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

It's the second day back to Hogwarts. Today is the day the sixth year students summon their familiars. Draco woke to the sun in his face. He moaned before sitting up. "It's finally here…." He said. Draco got dressed and walked downstairs to the Main Hall for breakfast. Right after breakfast the summoning would start. Draco ate slowly thinking about what his familiar would be. When he finished his food he headed outside to where the summoning ceremony would be held.

All the students summoned their familiars. Ron summoned a rat, Harry summoned a wolf, and all the other students summoned a kind of animal too. To complete the ceremony, the master had to cast a sort of protection spell. The protection spell never wore off and it bound the familiar with the wizard. Then the wizard would seal the bond with a kiss. The familiar would obey, follow, and protect their master. The master would protect and take care of their familiar.

"Lastly is Draco Malfoy!" the teacher said. Draco stepped forward and waved his wand. There was a bright light that was almost blinding. When the light faded, there was someone lying on the ground. It was a girl with brown curly hair, perfect curves, and cat ears and a tail. Everyone stared at her in shock. The girl started waking up. She opened her eyes and looked into Draco's eyes. She had crimson red cat-like eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, please finish the ceremony," the teacher said. Draco leaned down to the girl. He cast the spell and kissed her on the lips. The girl was shocked so she didn't fight back. There was another light but not as bright as the first time. It was a bright red and then dark green. Strange writing appeared on her right hand. Draco pulled back and stood up. The girl just stared up at him.

"Alright everyone! Class dismissed!" the teacher yelled to be heard over all the talking.

Draco and Hermione were the only ones left.

"What's your name?"

"…Hermione."

"Alright Hermione, let's go. I have other classes."

"You can't just order me around!"

"Yes I can! I'm your master! Let's go!" Draco said loudly as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her up. He started dragging her to his next class.

"Let go off me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Hermione yelled while she struggled to get loose. "There is no way I'm going anywhere with you!" She yanked her wrist out of Draco's grip. "Take this! FIREBALL!" Hermione cast a fireball on Draco and made a direct hit. She didn't hit him hard enough to do serious damage, but it still knocked him over and he was covered with ash.

"You can use magic?!" Draco asked in shock.

"Of course! What vampire can't use magic?"

"Vampire?!....Well that explains the red eyes…but what about the cat ears?"

"Don't you know anything about vampires?"

"No."

"So hopeless…I am a pure blood vampire cat! The princess of the vampires!"

"Pr-princess?!" Draco asked in complete shock and a hint of…something else.

"And now I'm going home! Onii-sama will get worried if I don't get back now."

"You can't go, you're my familiar," Draco said. He walked over to Hermione. He grabbed her right hand and held it up. "See this? This shows that you are my familiar. Now obey your master and come."

"But-"

"Now," Draco said. He started pulling her towards the school again. Hermione decided to go with him for now. How bad could it be? Draco took her to his next classroom and sat her down beside him. Severus Snape walked in and started the day's lesson. Hermione listened to the lesson for a few minutes.

"I already know all of this," She whispered to Draco.

"Then just sleep or something," he whispered back.

"Mr. Malfoy, who is that girl you're talking to?" Snape asked in annoyance.

"This is my familiar Hermione," Draco responded.

"You're familiar?...Very interesting…" Snape said.

For the rest of the period, everyone stared at Hermione. She pretended not to notice them. When class was over, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and practically ran out the doors. Hermione shined in all the classes. She would answer all questions correctly and explain in detail anything the teacher asked. Minerva seemed to like her a lot, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid. Most of the students liked her too. She was sweet, smart, and cute. Draco skipped lunch so he wouldn't be ambushed by the people who wanted to see her. When the school day was finally over, Draco took her to his room. He collapsed on the bed and mumbled to himself. Hermione took this chance to sneak away.

(Hermione's POV) I like the people here, but it isn't home. Besides, Onii-sama will get upset if I'm gone too long. I quietly inched towards the door. I opened it and stepped out of his room. I started walking away until I heard him calling for me. I started running down the hallway towards the stairs. Hopefully I can find my way out of here. And if not, I could always hide and ask someone how to get out when I lose him. I can hear him chasing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Draco sat up and saw Hermione was gone, he called for her. He could hear her footsteps running away. "What the…oh great," Draco said as he jumped up and started chasing her. She was fast but she was also lost. She nearly ran into a few walls and she tripped down the stairs. She started to round a corner when she saw Blaise Zabini talking to some girl from Slytherin. Hermione stopped momentarily before trying to sneak past them. Blaise had his back to her, but he still noticed her.

"Hey, you're Draco's familiar, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess." Hermione smiled at him and he stared back at her. She heard Draco coming so she turned quickly and ran down the hall. Draco came around the corner and saw Blaise.

"Hey Draco, you lose something?" Blaise asked with a mocking grin.

"Don't just stand there, stupid. Catch her," Draco demanded with a glare.

"Alright, alright. I'm in no mood to fight now," Blaise said with a lazy look. The two guys ran down the hall and the girl followed.

Hermione could see the exit. She ran past Harry who was with some girl. Draco and Blaise ran and only momentarily paused to look at Harry. They ran outside and Harry followed. Blaise cast a floating spell to stop her. She was lifted up into the sky and she looked down to see what happened.

"Put me down!" Hermione demanded.

"I don't think so," Blaise said with a smug grin. Hermione silently vowed to get him back for this.

"Your familiar ran away?" Harry asked before laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco yelled. Blaise lowered Hermione to Draco who grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his room. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I want to go home! I won't stay here any longer!"

"You can't leave! You are my familiar!"

"I'm not just a familiar!"

Draco started to dig through his trunk and pulled out a collar and leash.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't run away again," Draco explained as he put the collar on her. He attached the leash and tied it to his bed post. He then put a charm on it to keep her from yanking it off.

"You can't do this! I'm not some pet!"

"I don't care. Go to sleep. I will have someone bring in a bed for you tomorrow, sleep on that hay tonight."

"I am NOT going to sleep on a hay stack!"

"For the trouble you have caused me tonight, you are! And unless you want me to knock you out, then shut up and go to sleep!" Draco and Hermione had a glaring competition.

"I'm too tired to fight with you anymore. I will sleep on the bed," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"The hell you are! It's MY bed!"

"And you can have it back tomorrow night if the bed they bring me is suitable!"

"…Fine! You are such a pain!"

"So are you!" Hermione yelled and stuck out her tongue. Hermione got under the covers and rolled on her side with her back to Draco. Draco lied down on the hay stack and regretted giving up his bed. But even though she was his familiar, she was a girl, so it was probably the right thing to do. What a pain. Draco sat up to talk to Hermione, but she was already asleep. Draco lied back down and tried to sleep. He was extremely uncomfortable and when he finally did fall asleep, he dreamed about Hermione. At first they were fighting, but then she held his shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss him. Just when she made contact, he woke up. "What the…" was all Draco could say. Why did he dream that?! He looked over at Hermione who was still asleep. 'She's…cute when she's sleeping…oh crap," Draco thought.

--

End of chapter 2! what will happen? I decided to use Harry as the "slutty" guy cause he and draco are enemies...i thought it would be fitting...anyway, hope ya like it! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright intended. i own nothing. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 3

_(recap) He looked over at Hermione who was still asleep. 'She's…cute when she's sleeping…oh crap," Draco thought._

"Oi, wake up!" Draco called. Hermione started to stir, but she rolled over and fell back asleep. "Alright, fine," Draco said with a glare. He yanked off the sheets. Nothing. Draco got the best idea. He smirked and climbed onto the bed. He rolled her over onto her back and straddled her. "Wake up, love," Draco whispered. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and looked into Draco's eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Her face turned bright red and Draco grinned.

"FIREBALL!" Hermione yelled and hit him with the strongest fireball she could. Draco was badly burned and his room was on fire. Draco screamed in pain and rolled to her side while shaking. Hermione acted quickly. She put out the fire with a simple water spell and cleaned it with a cleaning spell. While the room was being cleaned, she turned her attention to Draco. She stood beside the bed and examined Draco. He was hurt, but he would live. She cast a healing spell her brother taught her a few years ago. The spell worked fairly quickly, and Draco was soon completely healed. He sat up and placed his hands over his face. "Draco…I…"

"Let's just go," Draco said coldly as he stood up.

"Wait! Draco, I'm sorry! I overdid it! You scared me and I reacted! You shouldn't have done that, and I had full rights to do something, but I shouldn't have been that harsh," Hermione explained with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright," Draco said. He unhooked the leash, but left her collar on.

"But I-"

"It's time to go."

"Draco, please-"

"I said, let's go!" Draco said loudly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. Draco was squeezing her wrist tightly, but Hermione just bit her lip. She was determined not to complain when she had hurt him and set his room on fire. She wanted to go home more than ever.

'I hate this! I'm being treated like a freakin pet! And Draco's a jerk! I didn't mean to hurt him, and I said sorry, but he's still being so cold! I need to get out of here now," Hermione thought.

Draco dragged her to the Great Hall and sat her down beside him. He started eating his breakfast and Hermione sat silently beside him. Neither of them said anything.

"Hey," Blaise said as he sat down across from them. Hermione looked up and glared at Blaise. She remembered it was Blaise who levitated her. She would definitely get him back for that. Pansy sat down beside Blaise and kissed him.

'Wasn't he with...who was it…Daphne? Yeah, he was with Daphne last night! How interesting…' Hermione thought with a smirk.

"Why is your familiar in here? Shouldn't it be outside with the others?" Pansy asked Draco.

"It? I'm NOT an IT!" Hermione said with a glare.

"I can't trust her," Draco said plainly. Hermione glared at him, but Draco didn't look at her.

"Well maybe you can train her today," Blaise said.

"What's today?" Hermione asked.

"Sixth years are bonding with their familiars so no classes today," Blaise said.

Draco finished his food and dragged Hermione outside. Blaise and Pansy followed them. Hermione saw Daphne and she seemed to be looking for something…or someone…perfect. As soon as Draco let go of her, Hermione walked over to Daphne and pointed out Draco to her. Daphne called to Blaise and when he saw her, he tried to leave quickly. Hermione stopped him and the fun began. The girls found out about his cheating and they both slapped him. Then Blaise turned on Hermione.

"You! You did this!"

"So what if I did? They needed to know."

"You little…I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Right now!"

"Fine!"

"Stop! This is against the rules!" Draco yelled to be heard over the crowd that had gathered.

"That's for students only! She is not a student!" Blaise yelled back.

Hermione crouched slightly and Blaise stood tall and proud. Blaise threw big hit spells at her and she deflected them all. Hermione just smirked.

"Earth below me, submit to my will. Dug haut!" Hermione said calmly. Several large stone spears shot out of the ground. One spike caught Blaise's cloak and raised him up about ten feet in the air. "You gonna give up now?"

"Hell no!" Blaise yelled furiously. He used a levitation spell to raise himself off of the spike and land on the ground.

"Good…wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand. Digger vult!" Hermione said as she dodged Blaise's attacks. The spell didn't hit him directly, so he was alive and conscious. He dropped to his knees in submission.

Hermione turned toward Draco and started walking towards him. Blaise cast Conjunctivitis and hit her directly. Hermione turned only to be hit with Crucio. Hermione fought to stay standing. He cast several spells on her and he actually hurt her. She cast Fireball and knocked Blaise out. Hermione collapsed and Draco ran to her. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Draco's worried face.

--

End of chap! hope you like it! please R&R! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer time! i own nothing! everything belongs to its respected owner! i'm not makin any money off of this!

Chapter 4

Hermione woke the next day with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled over to see Draco at his desk sleeping and someone standing beside him. Whoever it was, he was very short and had big ears. Hermione tried to focus her eyes in the dark. It was a house elf! He turned towards Hermione and smiled. He bowed slightly and cautiously stepped towards Hermione.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby, miss." The house elf said with a low bow.

"Hello, Dobby." Hermione said with a slight bow of her head. Hermione was used to having servants, but she loved them like they were her family. She wasn't a spoiled brat who was mean to or took advantage of her servants.

"How are you feeling this morning, miss?" Dobby asked.

"I feel a lot better. Did you heal me?"

"No, miss. Draco did it, miss."

"Really?" She asked as she looked over to the sleeping Draco.

"Yes, miss. Master Malfoy stayed up all night taking care of you, miss."

Hermione was surprised. She did see his face before she passed out and he looked worried, but she never thought he would take care of her like that. Hermione was lost in thought when Draco stirred. 'He's waking up…' Hermione thought.

"Miss?" Dobby asked to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, Dobby," Hermione said with a sweet smile.

Dobby smiled at her before bowing and running out of the room. Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She hated that that stupid human scum got the drop on her. She never expected him to attack her when she turned away. Vampires didn't do that in a match. It was considered a disgrace to whoever did something like that. She knew humans were different, but that was…

"Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione turned her attention to Draco who was now awake and staring at her. He seemed to be still half asleep.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said as she tried to stand up. She was suddenly yanked by something around her neck onto the bed. Confused, she looked back to what was holding her. It was a freakin leash! "What the..." was all that she could say.

"From now on, you will be on that leash," Draco said. He stretched and stood up.

"What?! I'm not a pet! And I'm definitely not a DOG!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Maybe you're not a dog, but you are something like my pet. And you can't behave, so you will be on that leash," Draco said as calmly as he could.

"I am NOT a PET! And I'm NOT wearing this...thing!"

"Yes you are! You tried to run away, and when I let you off, you started a fight!"

"He started the fight!"

"You did when you told the girls about his cheating." Draco untied her leash from the bed and held it tightly in his hand.

"They needed to know, and I didn't tell them! I pointed out Blaise to Daphne and they did the rest."

"It doesn't matter! You don't behave when you're not on a leash!"

"You…you…agh! I can't believe I actually liked you!"

"What?"

"Forget it!"

"Fine, let's go," Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Draco wondered what exactly she had meant. Did she just like him and accept him? Or did she…nah, there's no way…right?

--

End of chap! hope ya like it! please R&R! o and i noticed in the last chap that i wrote "Hermione walked over to Daphne and pointed out Draco to her" and i'm sorry. That shoulda been "pointed out Blaise". Anyway, thanks for readin! =^^=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! i own nothing. i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 5

(Harry's POV)I saw the fight between Hermione and Blaise. 'Draco's familiar is very talented…she's pretty cute too…I'm going to make her my new girlfriend!' I thought. I spent the rest of the day planning how to make Hermione mine. I decided to set his new plan into motion in the morning. I will start small, and increase if needed. But no woman could resist me; I am the chosen one after all. Every girl wanted to be the chosen one's girl. Yes, this would be easy.

I sat in the Great Hall waiting for my new target to enter. The doors opened and I casually looked over to see if it was her. And yes it was her, but she was with Draco. I also noticed that Hermione was on a leash and Draco seemed to have a death grip on it. 'This will complicate things…no matter…she will still be mine,' I thought.

(Out of Harry's POV) Draco sat down at his table with Hermione right beside him.

"So you finally put it on a leash? Smart move, it was making too much trouble," Crabbe said with a nod towards Hermione when he mentioned "it" and a shake of his head at the end of his statement.

Hermione glared at Crabbe and started to stand up, but Draco yanked on her leash forcing her down. Hermione shot a glare at Draco who refused to look at her. Hermione just folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the boys. She really hated this. She was away from her friends and family and Draco…he was…what was the word…frustrating. Just when she started to like him at all, he put her on a leash. To top it off, he put some kind of charm on it to keep her from doing anything violent towards him, which means she couldn't attack him, or even yank her leash away from him and run. Life could be so cruel.

Many vampires didn't like, or even so far as hated, humans. They viewed humans as vile creatures only good for food. Hermione did not share this opinion and she even valued them. She admired them and was totally fascinated by them. She loved the fact that they could be emotional. True, vampires could be this way too, but it seemed…different with humans. They put their loved ones before themselves and even sacrificed themselves when needed, and they were unbelievably loving and passionate. And she loved movies where vampires were with humans…most of the time…she hated Twilight. She hated the fact that they made the vampires…sparkle…among other things. But she was wrong. It seemed very few actually acted this way…'how disappointing,' Hermione thought.

Draco finished his food and stood up without a word. He pulled on the leash and Hermione reluctantly stood up to follow him. He took her back to his room and shoved her inside. As soon as she was inside, he shut the door and put a charm on the door to keep her inside.

'I can't take her around with me…I saw Potter watching her at breakfast,' Draco thought with a cringe when he thought of Potter. Harry used to be…innocent…but he let his fame get to his head and turned into…well…a womanizer. Draco thought it was annoying. Girls threw themselves at Draco all the time too (and why not? He was handsome and most importantly, to most girls, he was rich), but he didn't turn into a womanizer. Yes, he liked girls, but he wasn't going to be with every girl that wanted his money or power. Draco thought Harry was pathetic. For the few girls that didn't want Potter, he played the sympathy card. _"Oh poor me! I was raised by such horrible people! And I'm expected to do such amazing things! It's just so stressful! I need someone to love me and hold me and comfort me!"_ It was so…sickening.

Draco went through the rest of the day in a blur. He had to do something…he had to gain Hermione's trust to keep her from running or making other trouble. Of course he couldn't do that while she was on a leash…but then again that was always a bad thing. He couldn't trust her, and she wouldn't trust him.

Harry skipped the last class and snuck to Draco's room. His original plan had been messed up when Draco put Hermione on a leash, and they got messed up again when Draco didn't bring her to class. Obviously, she was in Draco's room. Harry noticed the charm on the door and quickly dispelled it. He carefully opened the door and saw Hermione reading one of Draco's books while sitting on the edge of the bed. One of her cute cat ears twitched at the sound of the door opening and she looked up over the book at the intruder.

"Hello," Hermione said somewhat suspiciously.

"Hi there," Harry said as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You're Harry, right?"

"So you've heard of me? I can't say I'm that I'm surprised. Of course you've heard of me! I am the Chosen One after all!"

"The what?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

"The Chosen One, of course!" Harry exclaimed proudly.

"Chosen for what?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"You're…kidding right?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Hermione shook her head lightly, her hair gently flowing around her. Harry nearly fell over in shock. How could someone not have heard about him?

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I saw how Draco treated you and I was completely detested. I couldn't believe he would treat such a beautiful woman like you that way. It's so demeaning!" Harry explained to her. He was going with the "knight in shining armor" bit. She was being "held in a tower" and he had come to "save" her.

"It's alright. I don't approve, and I certainly don't like it, but I will be fine. Draco will calm down soon and release me. I can't do anything to him anyway," Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He put some kind of charm on it so I can't attack him or anything when he's holding it."

"Really? Well he's not holding it right now. How about we take a walk?"

"I…don't know…"

"It's alright, I won't bite," Harry said with a sweet smile.

"But I might," Hermione said with a grin that showed her fangs. Harry's eyes tripled in size. "Oh relax! I was only kidding!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Well then, is that a yes?" Harry said with a glimmer of hope.

"I…guess so…yeah, sure, why not?" Hermione reasoned.

"Great!" Harry said with a big smile. He opened the door and held out his hand for Hermione to take. She hesitantly took his hand and Harry led her around Hogwarts. He gave her the grand tour. And finally he showed her his room. She didn't want to go in, but he somehow managed to convince her. Once inside, he started the process. Dim lights, soft music, the whole bit.

"Why are the lights so dim?" Hermione asked.

"Because bright lights give me headaches," Harry lied. He took a step towards her, she took a step back.

"Oh…does the music help with your headaches too?" Hermione asked with a tint of concern. He took another step forward, she took another step back.

"Yes it does. But you wanna know what the best way to help my headaches?" Harry asked. He took another step forward, and she took another step back and bumped into the far wall. Harry closed in on her and placed his arms on the sides of Hermione's head to help keep her from moving. Hermione blushed slightly and nodded.

"This," Harry said as he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. Hermione was too stunned to move. Harry licked her lips asking for entrance. Instead, Hermione pushed Harry back and hurried towards the door. Harry wasn't expecting her to resist, so he fell on his back. As she passed him, he grabbed her ankle, originally just planning to stop her, but she fell on her face. Hermione moaned in pain. Harry crawled over to Hermione and rolled her over. He straddled her and held down her hands.

"Wh-what are you doing? G-Get off!" Hermione shakily demanded.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I tried to be nice and slow," Harry said.

"Slow? This was our first meeting!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Regardless, this is going to happen. I suggest you submit. It's much more fun that way, for both of us," Harry said with a smirk.

Harry moved Hermione's hands above her head and held her wrists and the leash with one hand, and let his free hand roam her body. He touched her cheek and moved down to her neck, and then even lower. He moved down her little waist down to her outer thigh. Then he moved back up to her chest. Hermione was squirming and tried to get free. That stupid leash kept her from doing just about anything. Grope! Hermione was about to cry out but she was silenced by a kiss. Suddenly Harry's door flew open. Harry groaned at the interruption and looked up to see who was there. And standing there was a very pissed off Draco.

End a chap 5! little bit of a cliffie, but dont worry! i've already started the next chap! this one is kinda long, not too long, but it makes up for the kinda short chap last time. i was hit full force by inspiration! i will hopefully post next chap VERY soon! so please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get…off…her…now!" Draco demanded in between pants. He obviously had been running.

"No, she's mine now," Harry said. That was the WRONG answer. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, daring him to refuse again.

"I said…get…off…NOW…GIVE…HER…BACK!" Draco yelled.

"Alright fine. I have to go now anyway," Harry said. But before he got up, he kissed Hermione one last time. This kiss was…different from the others. This one was gentler and almost pleading. With that, he stood up and offered a hand to Hermione, but Draco grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Draco and Harry exchanged glares before Draco took Hermione's hand and led her away.

"Draco I-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"Don't talk," Draco said.

"But, Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. It wasn't just the fact that Draco was mad at her, but her first kiss was stolen by someone she didn't love. She probably would have lost more than that if it wasn't for Draco, and he was mad at her.

"It doesn't matter," Draco said bitterly. Hermione froze and refused to walk another step. Draco pulled back slightly by her sudden stop. He turned around to face her and saw the saddest and cutest thing ever. Hermione's head was lowered, her ears and tail were drooping, and when she dared to look up at him, she had tears in her big, beautiful red eyes. Draco's heart melted at the sight, and he fought the urge to hold her.

"I'm…so…sorry…I didn't…mean to…and he…stole my first kiss…" Hermione said in a whisper. Draco had to strain his ears to hear her.

"That wasn't a kiss," Draco said.

"What?"

"It wasn't a kiss. You didn't want it, right?"

Hermione just nodded slowly.

"Then since it wasn't voluntary, it doesn't count. It's more like…a bad touch," Draco explained.

Hermione nodded again and dropped her eyes to the floor. Draco couldn't resist her anymore. He stepped over to the poor sad kitty and wrapped his arms around her. He held her until she calmed down. As soon as she was calm enough, Draco gently held Hermione's chin in between his finger and thumb, and tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

"Would you like me to erase that bad touch?" Draco asked even before he realized he asked it. Hermione stared at him in shock for a second before nodding with a small smile. Draco leaned down and was within a centimeter of making contact when Blaise interrupted.

"Hey there, guys!" Blaise called.

Draco dropped his head on Hermione's shoulder before responding, "What do you want, Blaise?"

"I saw you running around and I wanted to see if you found what you were looking for. So did you find it?" Blaise asked faking curiosity and concern.

"Yes, you could say that," Draco said as he raised his head to look at Blaise.

"That's good! Well, I really must be going!" Blaise said cheerily. 'Consider that part one of my revenge,' Blaise thought with a devilish smirk.

Hermione, who had previously been completely still, slightly shook her head and giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he lifted his head to look at Hermione.

"Nothing, let's go now," Hermione said with a small, sweet smile.

Draco nodded and stood up straight. Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take.

"What? You're not gonna drag me along by my leash?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't going to, but if you want…" Draco trailed off with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said.

Draco just shrugged and held out his hand again. This time Hermione took his hand and the pair walked towards Draco's room.

"Oh, I got a bed delivered to our room for you," Draco said.

"Why do I have to take it? Why can't I have the real bed?"

"Because it's MY bed, and I was nice enough to let you use it temporarily."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said with a sigh.

When they walked inside, Draco closed the door and leaned against it, his head tilted down. Hermione looked at the new bed and was genuinely surprised. It wasn't a little cot like she had expected. It was a twin sized bed with a two very soft dark green pillows and a comforter of the same color. The comforter had the Slytherin silver snake printed on it. Hermione pulled back the comforter to find white sheets accented with dark green. Hermione sat down on the bed and bounced slightly. She smiled and looked up at Draco. She instantly frowned at seeing the sad Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm making no money off of this. Everything, characters included, belongs to its repected owners.

Chapter 7

"Did he…" Draco started.

"Who? Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and looked up at Hermione. He looked like a little lost puppy. His eyes were big and sad. Hermione nearly melted and wanted to run over to him to hug him. She gripped the sheets to restrain herself.

"Did he…do anything…to you?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"What? No…well…yes…he didn't get far before you came in," Hermione reassured him.

"…How far?" Draco asked reluctantly. He didn't want to know, but he felt he had to know.

"Not very far…a kiss…well a few…and," Hermione said with a blush.

"And?" Draco asked, urging for the rest.

"Never mind. It's not important," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yes it is," Draco said as he pushed himself off the door. He walked towards Hermione and she didn't move. He stood over her for a second before gently grabbing her shoulders. He looked into her eyes before speaking again in a slightly louder voice. "This is very important. What did he do to you?"

"He only kissed and touched a little…nowhere to freak out about…really," Hermione said.

Draco stared into her eyes as if searching for the truth. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up. "Alright, I believe you. Now, why didn't you fight back?" Draco asked.

"He held the leash…I couldn't do anything," Hermione said looking down at the sheets.

"How did he know?"

"I…told him…I didn't know he would use it."

"You shouldn't have trusted him."

"I know that now! But…you left me here…alone…and…he came…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But you haven't been exactly trustworthy. If you would stop making trouble, I could take the leash off."

Hermione was silent for a while, considering his proposal. "Why? I don't want it on, but why do you want it off now?"

"Because you can't even defend yourself as long as someone holds it."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Good. One more thing, and I'll put it back on for good, got it?" Draco warned.

"Sure, sure. Now take it off," Hermione agreed.

Draco took off the leash and placed it in his trunk. "You hungry?" Draco asked.

"Starved," Hermione said.

"Then let's go," Draco said.

"Go? Go where?"

"To get dinner."

"…um…human food…doesn't work."

"What?"

"I can eat human food…but it doesn't fill me…I need blood."

"Great," Draco said with a sigh.

"I…don't need it…" Hermione said clutching the sheets. She hadn't had any blood since she arrived at Hogwarts. Her throat burned with hunger and her fangs pushed to come out. She felt lightheaded. She didn't know how long she could last before her hunger took over.

"Yes you do. I'm no expert about vampires, but I CAN tell when someone is hungry. Let's see…no one can know about you being a vampire…so use me," Draco said.

"What? No!"

"Hermione, just do it! I can't have you fainting and being weak. So just take as much as you need…actually, scratch that. Take what you need to take the edge off, and leave enough for me, ok?"

"But I…"

Draco kneeled down in front of Hermione and exposed his neck. "Just don't get carried away. I give you permission."

Hermione reluctantly extended her fangs and leaned down. She took a deep breath before biting his neck. It felt so good to Hermione. Draco felt the pain of her fangs piercing his skin, but then the pain melted away. As she drank his blood, Draco felt…good. It was unexplainable, but every pain, doubt, and fear just fell away.

End of chapter 7! hope ya like it! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm not making any money off of this. Everything belongs to its repsected owners.

Chapter 8

When Hermione had drank enough to quench her thirst, but left plenty for Draco, she carefully pulled her fangs out of his neck. Draco's eyes opened when he felt her stop. Hermione looked worriedly into his tired eyes. Draco nodded and stood up to show her he was fine. Draco was a little dizzy from the blood loss and he nearly fell over. Hermione took his arm and helped him to the door.

"Maybe I should just go to bed," Draco said as he started to turn away from the door.

"No, you need food," Hermione said as she gently pulled him back and opened the door.

"I just want to sleep," Draco said with a groan.

"You can sleep after you eat," Hermione said with a tone that meant "no arguing, listen to me, or else."

Draco sighed in defeat; there was no way he would win this fight, especially since he could barely see straight. "Fine, but next time, don't drink so much," Draco said.

The two started walking towards the Great Hall. They were silent for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop sooner but…" Hermione trailed off. She didn't want to admit how addictive his blood was, how good it felt, or how bad she really needed it. Hermione shook her head and said, "I told you I was fine. It was too dangerous and we won't do it again."

"It's fine and I'm fine. When you need it, we will do it again. I trust you," Draco said.

Hermione suddenly stopped. 'He...trusts me? But he…that…' Hermione thought.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked her. Hermione blinked a few times before realizing what he had asked. She hadn't even realized she had stopped.

"Um…yeah," Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione walked again in silence. When they reached the door to the Great Hall, Draco took back his arm and stood up straight and proud. Hermione didn't mind, she didn't even really notice. Draco opened the door and led her inside. They sat down at the Slytherin table and Draco started eating. He tried to eat normally, but he felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He managed to keep himself looking calm, and even bored.

"Hello, Draco," Crabbe said. Goyle nodded to Draco as a sort of greeting. Draco nodded to both of the boys. Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco, and then at Hermione. They seemed to be trying to figure out something, but they didn't even know what that something was.

"What?" Draco asked, with annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Why isn't she eating?" Crabbe asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco felt like his heart stopped. Neither knew what to say or do now.

"Um…I just hadn't gotten anything yet…I was lost in thought," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh," Crabbe said. They seemed to believe her, but they also seemed annoyed that she had talked to them. Hermione looked away before rolling her eyes. Hermione picked some food and slowly ate it. She could eat human food, but she usually chose not to. However, she would have to have some now.

'Stupid jerks,' Hermione thought.

As soon as Draco and Hermione finished eating, he stood up, grabbed her arm, and lifted her. He then grabbed her hand and led her out the door and outside.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked while still following Draco.

"Shopping," Draco answered simply.

"Why?"

"We need some stuff."

"We?"

Draco didn't answer her this time. Draco dragged her around Diagon Alley to different stores and bought things here and there. He bought her some clothes and some other supplies that they needed. He even bought her some sweets. They were walking by another store when Hermione stopped. Draco looked to see what had caught her attention. It was the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

'O no, not THIS store,' Draco thought. Hermione kept staring at the store. Draco sighed in annoyance and defeat. "Do you want…to go in?" Draco asked reluctantly. Hermione turned her gaze to Draco and her eyes lit up as she smiled. She nodded and Draco waved her inside. 'She can go, but there is NO way I will,' Draco thought.

Hermione rushed inside excitedly. She looked around at everything. She also caught the attention of the store owners, Fred and George Weasley.

"What's this? A cat girl? In our store?" Fred questioned excitedly. The brothers smiled excitedly at each other. They casually walked over to Hermione.

"Hello there," Fred said.

"How can we help you?" George asked.

Hermione stared at the brothers and tilted her head to the side slightly.

'She's so cute!' Fred and George both thought.

"I…was just…looking," Hermione said hesitantly. 'The only guys that I trust anymore are Draco and my brother," Hermione thought. With the thought of her brother, Hermione started to cry. As the tears came into her eyes, Fred and George both jumped in shock.

"No, no, don't cry!" Fred said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it!" George said.

The Weasley brothers put a hand on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione flinched and tried to back away. By now, Draco had gotten impatient and decided to go inside and get her. He found her against a wall with Fred and George beside her, and Hermione was crying.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Draco yelled at the Weasleys.

"Nothing!" Fred and George both yelled.

Draco and the brothers yelled at each other about what had happened.

"Draco," Hermione said barely over a whisper. None of the fighting boys heard her.

"Draco!" Hermione said loud enough for them to hear. All three boys turned to look at her. Hermione's head was tilted down, he ears and tail were drooping, and her arms hung limply at her sides. "They did nothing to me. I want to go home," Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go," Draco said. He held out his hand for her.

"No…I want to go to MY home," Hermione said. She balled her hands into tight fists.

"But…you can't," Draco said sadly.

"Stop saying that! I want to go home!" Hermione yelled. She raised her head and looked into Draco's eyes. Her eyes were red and full of tears. She didn't look mad, she looked upset.

"You're my familiar…you can't leave," Draco said.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled before running out the store and towards Hogwarts.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. He raced after her, but couldn't catch up to her and he lost her. Draco searched everywhere for her, but with no luck.

End of chap 8! hope ya like it! please R&R! and sorry for any OOC moments, typos, etc. luv ya! =^^=


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 9

"_Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. He raced after her, but couldn't catch up to her and he lost her. Draco searched everywhere for her, but with no luck._

Hermione ran from Draco. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was how upset she was right now. She was having a good time with Draco, but then she thought of her brother and all her locked up emotions came pouring out. She yelled and cried and ran. It was childish, she knew this, but she couldn't stop herself. She hated this about herself.

Anytime she would get upset, she would do this. She would yell, cry, and run away, but her brother would run after her. He would follow her and catch her when she collapsed from exhaustion or even just tripping on a tree limb. He would hold her until she calmed down and then carry her back home. He would defend her and protect her when they came back. He would always get her out of trouble.

However, this time he wasn't there. This time she truly was alone. As Hermione ran, she tripped and fell, but no one was there to catch her. Her knees and palms were cut up and no one was there to help her. Hermione realized she was all alone and this realization only made it worse. Hermione curled up against a tree and let the tears fall. She didn't know where she was, but that didn't matter to her anymore.

"Who are yeh?" a voice said. Hermione looked up and saw someone she didn't know.

"Who are you?" Hermione countered.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, gamekeeper, and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but most call me Hagrid. Now, who are yeh?" the man asked.

"….Hermione," she said hesitantly.

"Yeh the familiar everyone's been talkin' 'bout?" Hagrid asked. Hermione nodded. "Are yeh alright?" Hagrid asked. Hermione looked down at her hands and knees which were bleeding and bruised.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said without looking up.

"I don' believe yeh. I'll take yeh ta me cabin and take care o those cuts o yers," Hagrid said with a warm smile. Hermione stared at Hagrid for a moment before nodding. Hagrid carefully picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her to his little house. He managed to open the door and carry her inside. He set her down on the table and searched for some bandages. Hagrid carefully took care of Hermione's cuts while Hermione sat silently.

When Hagrid finished he stood up straight and smiled. "There yeh go, all done," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. Hagrid gently gripped Hermione's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and tilted her head up to look at him. He studied her for a few moments before smiling and letting go. Hermione stared at him confusedly before Hagrid spoke.

"Yer a vampire," Hagrid stated.

"Wh-what? N-no I-I'm not!" Hermione defended.

"Yeah yeh are. And if I'm not mistaken, yer a vampire princess," he said.

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Red eyes, fangs, and cat ears and tail," Hagrid explained and pointed to each factor.

'How could he know so much about vampires?' Hermione thought.

As if Hagrid read her mind he said, "I know a lot 'bout magical creatures. Vampires are the kings of the magical creatures, so I studied a lot 'bout them. What I wanna know is how ye've been survivn' 'ere this long." Hagrid looked at her questioningly. There was only curiosity and a hint of admiration in his eyes.

"I've…" Hermione started. She didn't know how to answer him. "I've gotten by…" she said. This didn't seem to convince Hagrid. Hermione sighed and looked back at Hagrid. Somehow, his eyes convinced her to tell him the truth. Hermione told him the whole story but with a few missing points that she deemed irrelevant like her encounter with Harry. Hagrid listened intently; he seemed fascinated.

"That's really amazin'," Hagrid said. And Hermione could tell he really meant it. It was obvious that he really enjoyed this. And who wouldn't? Hagrid is the kind that loves all magical creatures and vampires are the "top dog" (so to speak) of all the magical creatures. And even better than that, it was a vampire _princess_! For Hagrid, this was better than a kid meeting Santa Clause.

Hermione talked with Hagrid for a few hours about her life back at home. She had a far-away look in her eyes as she reminisced. Hagrid asked a few questions here and there, but for the most part, he listened silently. By the time she finished, she felt very close to him, and he to her. Someone could even say they were good friends. Hermione laughed with him and felt good for the first time in a while.

Then Hagrid did something unexpected. He played some music and asked her to dance. Hermione laughed a bit before taking his hand. Hagrid led her in a graceful dance around his cabin. Hermione realized when she was dancing with him, she felt like she was back home dancing with a hairier and bigger version of her brother. Hermione never wanted to leave, but then she thought of Draco.

"Thank you, Hagrid, for everything. But I really should get back now," Hermione said. Hagrid nodded and escorted her to the school. She waved goodbye to her new friend and walked towards Draco's room.

"He's going to be mad at me…and he'll put me back on that stupid leash…" Hermione said to herself. Hermione stood in front of Draco's door for what felt like forever. Finally she reached for the doorknob and turned it. She slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. She saw Draco sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She closed the door behind her and looked back at Draco.

When he heard the door close, he looked up and his eyes went wide. He stood up and stared at her for a moment before rushing over to her. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close. Hermione stood still in shock before moving her arms around him. She held him comfortingly.

"I was so worried about you," Draco mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run off…" Hermione said sadly. She felt horrible for leaving him and for making him worry like she did.

"No…you shouldn't have…what happened?"

"I…missed my home…and my brother…and then you said I couldn't go back…and I lost it."

"You were homesick?"

"…yeah."

"Where did you go?"

"The forest…then Hagrid found me…"

"What did you do?" Draco asked. His grip tightened.

"I was hurt and he took care of me," Hermione answered.

"He…took care of you?" Draco asked with a tinge of bitterness as he tightened his grip more.

"Yes. You can see my hands and knees, they're bandaged."

Draco chuckled and loosened his grip. "I see," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing. Are you alright?"

"…yes."

"Do you need blood?"

"…y-…no."

"Mione." Draco said with a warning tone.

"Fine…yes," Hermione admitted.

"Go ahead," Draco said as he exposed his neck. Hermione hesitated before biting his neck. She drank his sweet blood and forced herself to stop before she took too much.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. Draco nodded and smiled slightly. They went to bed and dreamed sweet dreams. And oddly enough (yeah right), they dreamed of each other.

End of chap 9! hope ya like it! don't ya lust LOVE draco in this chap? kawaii! X3 i have to admit, i had some MOE MOE moments when i was writing this one. anyway, please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	10. Chapter 10

Diclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 10

The next morning when Draco woke up, he saw that Hermione was already awake, sitting on the edge of her bed, and talking to Dobby. She was giggling about something and Dobby was smiling. Draco sat up and Dobby greeted him before exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"He brought clean clothes," Hermione answered.

"Then why were you giggling?" Draco asked. (A/N: Paranoid, isn't he?)

"Huh? Why does that matter?" Hermione asked as she stood up from her bed.

"It matters because I deserve to know," Draco said as he stood up.

"Why do you deserve to know? It's no big deal," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"It is when you're not telling me."

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell. Let's go. You're going to be late for breakfast," Hermione said as she turned to the door. Draco gripped her hand to stop her.

"Are you lying to me?" Draco asked as he looked into her eyes.

"No…why would I? Besides," Hermione paused long enough to take her hand back and reach the door. "I'm not into guys shorter than me," she said over her shoulder.

"Wha-…that has nothing to do with this!" Draco defended.

"Yeah yeah, let's go," Hermione said with a sigh.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Draco reluctantly agreed to let Hermione stay with Dobby while he was in his classes. When his classes were done, Draco found Hermione and Dobby talking and Hermione was laughing as Dobby smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," Draco said to Hermione. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment and turned to Dobby.

"Bye, Dobby. I'll see you later," Hermione said to Dobby as she gave him a hug. Dobby said goodbye to both Hermione and Draco before getting back to his work.

"What did you guys do all day?" Draco asked once they were out of earshot.

"I tried to help him, but he refused. We talked most of the time," Hermione said.

"That's all you did?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Pretty much, but it was fun," Hermione said with a smile.

After Draco and Hermione got to their room, Draco started his homework and Hermione read a book. Occasionally Draco would ask for help and Hermione was happy to oblige, although admittedly he didn't really need the help.

"It's almost dinner time," Draco said. Hermione nodded and looked at the door. "What?" Draco asked.

"Dobby isn't here yet," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of the door.

"So?" Draco asked.

"He always comes by around this time," she explained.

"Maybe he's busy," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," she said sadly.

"Let's go. I'm sure he's fine," Draco said as he walked towards the door.

The pair walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Hermione sat quietly while the humans ate.

"Did you hear that that house elf is being transferred to Aracha's manor?" Hermione heard someone say. She pretended to be ignoring them while she listened closely.

"Yeah and I heard the Arachas are really strict," someone else said.

"Yeah, and if one of their workers mess up, they get beaten," the first one said.

"Wow that's intense," the second one said.

"Ha especially since Dobby's a screw-up," the first one said with an annoying laugh. Hermione clinched her fists and suppressed a growl. She continued to listen until she found out where Dobby was going and when. As soon as she got that information, she got up and left. Draco followed her and pretended to not care that she suddenly left.

"Where are you going?" Draco called to her.

"To get Dobby back," Hermione said over her shoulder. Dobby had already left and he was supposed to be there by now. She wasn't going to let the Arachas hurt Dobby.

'I won't lose another person I care about,' Hermione thought.

Draco ran after her until he bumped into Harry. 'Oh great,' Draco thought.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Hermione's run off to fight Mr. Aracha to get Dobby back," Draco said without thinking. He mentally slapped himself after he finished.

"I see…come with me," Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it if you wanna catch her," Harry said as he turned and started walking down the hall. Draco reluctantly followed him and grumbled about having to go with Harry instead of stopping Hermione.

End of chapter 10! finally got back on track, yay! so hope ya like it and please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 11

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To see Luna," Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Do you not remember?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Remember what?"

"Luna's familiar is a dragon."

"So?"

"So we can use the dragon to catch up to Hermione."

"Oh," Draco said with another mental slap.

Harry knocked on a painting until Luna answered.

"Luna we need to borrow your dragon," Harry said.

'What a way to get right to the point,' Draco thought.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Hermione went to Aracha's Manor to get Dobby back and we need to stop her. You can come if you want," Harry explained.

"Hermione? As in Draco's familiar?" Luna asked. Harry and Draco nodded and waited for her answer.

'That cute cat girl went after a house elf? Hm,' Luna thought. "Alright. Sapphire is in the stable," Luna said as she closed the painting. The boys followed her to the stables and to her dragon. She got Sapphire ready to fly and then motioned the boys over. They all climbed on the dragon and took off in the direction of the Aracha's Manor.

By the time they reached the manor, Hermione was already inside and fighting Lord Aracha. She seemed to be winning, but Lord Aracha was not giving up either.

"Hermione, stop!" Draco ordered. She either didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. Draco rushed over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let go!" Hermione yelled at him.

"No! You have to stop!" Draco yelled back. Hermione struggled to get free, but Draco held her tightly.

"I have to save Dobby!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Draco yelled.

"I'll be fine! Let me go!" Hermione yelled.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Luna screamed. Everyone, including Lord Aracha, stopped instantly. They all looked over at Luna. "Is there any way you would be willing to return Dobby to us?" Luna asked Lord Aracha.

Lord Aracha thought it over for a few moments before answering, "Yes. I will give Dobby to you if you will give me something valuable in return."

"And what would you like?" Luna asked.

"Let's go to my office and negotiate," Lord Aracha said. Luna and Harry followed Lord Aracha to his office. A while later they came out with Dobby. Dobby ran over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Dobby! I missed you," Hermione said as she held the little house elf.

"Dobby missed you too, miss," Dobby said.

"Good now let's go," Draco said with obvious annoyance in his voice. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned.

"Sapphire, will you take us back to Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"You have to ask your familiar for permission?" Harry asked.

"No, but I prefer to," Luna explained.

They all climbed onto Sapphire's back and she flew them back to Hogwarts. It was then that Draco realized something.

"Why did we take time to borrow the dragon, when we could have used our brooms?" Draco asked. No one had an answer. Hermione started laughing which made Dobby and then Luna laugh too. Harry chuckled a bit and Draco just smiled slightly.

"So what did you trade for Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Um…you don't really want to know," Luna said with a nervous laugh.

"Huh?" Hermione asked. She tilted her head slightly to the side and she looked like a kitten.

"So cute!" Luna said as she grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. Harry and Draco thought the same thing that Luna had said. Draco was annoyed that Luna was holding Hermione and he tried to hide it, but he wasn't very successful.

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco took Hermione back to his room. Dobby headed to the kitchen and Luna and Harry went back to their rooms. Draco warned Hermione not to do something so stupid again and they went to bed.

End of chap 11! yay! 2 chaps in 1 day! even though this one is a little short, it's still good...at least i hope it is. and sorry if there are any mistakes like typos or whatever. So what do you think of Luna? please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners. (i hate this part T-T)

Chapter 12

The next few days went by without any incidents. Draco would let Hermione stay with Dobby or Hagrid while he was in class, then he would spend the rest of the day with her. Harry would try to get close, but Hermione would fry him and he would leave her alone for a while. But of course, it couldn't last.

Draco went to class and Hermione asked to stay in his room for the day. Draco had been confused, but he agreed. When Draco got back, he found Hermione laying on her bed with one if her wrists covering her eyes. Her other hand was griping something. With closer inspection, Draco realized it was a necklace. Draco stood beside her, but she didn't move. He leaned down, and she still didn't move.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. She didn't move. Draco carefully moved her wrist away from her face and he nearly fell over in shock. Hermione had cried herself to sleep. "Hermione," Draco said as he gently shook her. "Hermione, wake up," Draco said. Finally Hermione stirred.

"Wha-" Hermione started as her eyes opened. She was cut off by Draco hugging her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he held her.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You were crying about?" Draco asked.

"…oh…I…" Hermione started. She could feel her face heat up. Draco pulled back and looked her in her eyes. Hermione felt her resolve weaken. "I…miss my family…I wanna go home," Hermione said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Herms…" Draco started.

"I know. I'm your familiar. I can't go. But…" Hermione said.

"It's not just that…do you even know how to get back?" Draco asked with sympathy in his eyes.

"…no…I don't even know where this is," Hermione admitted.

Before Draco could say another word, there was a knock on the door. Draco sighed before standing up and turning to the door. "Come in," Draco said. The door opened and there stood Luna and Dobby. "What are you two doing here?" Draco asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"May I come in?" Luna asked.

"No," Draco said.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said as she shot a glare at Draco. Luna and Dobby walked in and Luna closed the door behind them. Hermione motioned for them to sit on the chairs. Luna moved Dobby into a chair and she stood behind it. "What brings you two here?" Hermione asked.

"Well you remember that I bought Dobby from Lord Aracha, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. Draco said nothing. He sat on his bed and tried to stay calm, but he looked more like he was pouting, which was adorable. (A/N: Hermione thought so, and, quite frankly, I do too.)

"Well I've decided to give him to you, Hermione," Luna said with a small smile.

"What? Why? Not that I don't want him," Hermione said.

"Well because I don't really need a house elf and he is very attached to you, and I assume you are to him," Luna explained.

"Yes, but why-" Hermione started but was cut off by Luna.

"He's a present for you! And he wants to be with you too, so it's beneficial for all of us," Luna said with another smile. Hermione was silent for a moment.

"How is it beneficial for you?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want to do this. And I would feel very offended if you didn't take him," Luna said.

"Ok, if you're sure," Hermione said as she studied Luna's face.

"I am," Luna said. Hermione agreed and Luna left. Dobby offered to do laundry and Hermione let him. Draco stayed on his bed and pouted.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Don't avoid the question. Tell me what's wrong," Hermione demanded.

"Nothing…I just," Draco started before he was cut off by another knock on the door. "Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Draco moaned. Hermione giggled before answering the door. Hermione sent the person away and turned back to Draco.

"I don't suppose you'll still tell me, will you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It's nothing. We should get to bed. It's getting late," Draco said. Hermione sighed and nodded. She crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling until she heard Draco fall asleep. She waited for a few more minutes before sitting up.

'Now's my chance,' Hermione thought. Hermione quietly crept to the door and snuck outside. Hermione quietly walked outside and up to the roof. She sat on the roof for a while before laying back. This was a new thing she liked to do. Every night after Draco fell asleep, she would go up to the roof and lay down under the stars. She loved being up high. She loved looking at the stars. She loved the quiet after a noisy, crazy day that she had almost every day. She would go back within a few hours and Draco would never know that she was gone.

Hermione had always had trouble sleeping at any time during the day. She had nightmares. Terrible ones. Ones that could scar a little girl for life. When she was at home, she had a stuffed Richard doll.

(A/N: Richard is a character from the online comic "Looking for Group." He is very pale, has yellow eyes, and wears a black cloak and a cloth covering most of his face. For a better idea, check out the comic. And please don't sue me! Richard belongs to his creator, not me! I don't own him! Oh and the Richard doll is a chibi version of him. By the way, I asked the readers for an idea of what stuffed thing to use in another story, and someone asked for Richard. But I got more votes for something else, so I put him here instead! Anyway, I'll get back to the story.)

Her brother gave it to her to "scare away the bad dreams" as he put it. She loved that doll and she always carried it with her. She had it all the time, but when she somehow ended up here, Richard wasn't with her. She hadn't been able to sleep much since she arrived at Hogwarts.

He also gave her a necklace. It was originally meant to protect her during the day and Richard would protect her at night, but Hermione kept both of them with her at all times. Luckily she still had the necklace. It was a black cat with black bat wings. The cat's eyes were red rubies and the lining of the wings were red. The chain was silver. Hermione would hold it until she could fall asleep and it somewhat worked. She still had bad dreams, but they weren't as bad as they used to be. And today it was a comfort when she was missing her home and most of all her brother. Hermione fell asleep on the roof that night, holding her precious necklace and she dreamed of her brother.

End of chap 12! hope ya like it! so what do you think will happen in the next chap? and i'm sorry but i'm gonna deviate from the main story for a bit because i haven't worked out some stuff yet. anyway, please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 13

Draco woke early the next morning. He looked over at Hermione's bed and it was empty. He sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't there. Hermione would usually wake up before him and do something in the room. She wouldn't leave at all before he woke up.

'Where is she?' Draco wondered. He got dressed and Dobby came in a few moments later.

"Good morning Mr. Draco, Miss Hermione," Dobby said with a nod to Draco and to Hermione's empty bed. Dobby looked around the room for a second before turning his attention to Draco. "Where is the Lady Hermione?" Dobby asked.

"You don't know?" Draco asked. His panic was rising. He figured Dobby would know where she was.

"No, Lord Draco," Dobby admitted before he started to beat himself for not knowing. Draco ordered him to stop and Dobby obeyed.

"We have to find her," Draco said. Dobby nodded before rushing out the door. Dobby checked the grounds, inside and out. Draco checked her usual spots. Neither male could find her.

Hermione woke when the sunlight moved over her. She sat up and looked around sleepily. Then it hit her. She was still on the roof. She had fallen asleep on the roof. 'This is bad,' she thought. She went straight to their room, but it was empty. She closed the door and took a few steps inside before the door opened. She turned around only to have someone throw their arms around her and squeeze tightly.

Draco couldn't find her and he was now going back to his room. He opened the door and saw her turn towards him. He threw his arms around her and squeezed tightly. He loosened his grip and Hermione remained completely still. Her face was heating up.

"Where were you?" Draco finally asked.

"Uh…nowhere really…" Hermione answered. Draco was not satisfied with this answer.

"Tell me," Draco said. His tone held no room for argument.

"…the roof," she whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The roof," Hermione said reluctantly.

"Why?" Draco asked. He pulled back to look at her.

"I like watching the stars at night…usually I come down before you wake up…but I fell asleep up there last night," Hermione explained. She avoided Draco's eyes.

"Don't EVER do that again…please," Draco said. Hermione nodded and Draco hugged her again.

"I have to go to class," Draco said.

"Then go. I'll be fine. I promised Hagrid that I would come over today," Hermione said.

"Alright," Draco said with a sigh. He grabbed his bag and left. Dobby came in a few seconds later carrying a basket. As soon as he saw Hermione, he dropped the basket and threw his arms around her waist.

"Dobby was so worried about you, miss!" he said.

"I'm sorry Dobby. It won't happen again," she reassured him.

"Dobby has something for you, miss!" Dobby said.

Dobby grabbed something out of the basket and turned to Hermione. It was a dark green dress with off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves were loose and there was a silver string around the elbows. The top of the dress was corset-like, and the crisscrossing tie and the neckline were silver. The bottom part was poufy and was designed to flow with her every movement. A silver string around her hips separated the two parts. Dobby also grabbed a pair of silver high heels and the Slytherin silver snake necklace.

"Oh, Dobby! It's beautiful! I love it!" Hermione said. She turned around in the dress to model it for him.

"You look beautiful, miss!" Dobby said cheerily.

"Thank you, Dobby. And thank you for the dress. I wish I could stay, but I promised Hagrid I would go to his house today," Hermione said as she hugged Dobby.

"That's quite alright, miss. Dobby had lots of things to do anyway," Dobby said as he hugged her too. They said their goodbyes and Hermione headed for Hagrid's house. She rushed through the hallways and slowed her pace when she could see his house. She stopped on his door step and knocked lightly.

Hagrid greeted her and complimented her and her new dress. He offered a dance and she happily accepted. Hagrid led her in a beautiful dance. Hermione loved to dance with Hagrid. She felt happy and safe. She felt like she was back home again. And Hagrid was an excellent dancer.

They had just finished their dance when they heard a weird noise coming from the woods. It sounded somewhat like thunder and electricity. There was a bright light too. Hermione hurried to investigate. Hagrid tried to stop her, but he wasn't fast enough. So he followed her to keep her safe.

They reached the source and found someone standing there. The person was male, tall, and had long black hair. He was dressed in fine clothes that looked to be prince-like. He looked like royalty. They could only see his back, but Hermione knew immediately who it was.

"Onii-sama," she said as she took a step forward. The man turned around and visibly loosened when he saw her. He opened his arms and took a step towards her. Hermione ran into his arms. Hagrid now stepped into view.

"He's yer brother?" Hagrid questioned to be sure.

"Yes! This is Aldon. Onii-sama, this is Hagrid," Hermione said.

"You're the one who took her away?" Aldon asked as he barred his teeth. He held Hermione closer as he watched Hagrid.

"No, Onii-sama! Draco summoned me to be his familiar. This is Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He's also a very good dancer. He could even rival you," Hermione said with a wink.

"We must go," Aldon said. His legs started to give out and he nearly fell to the ground. Hermione grabbed his arm and helped keep him up.

"Onii-sama! Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I will be fine. I used to much power to make that portal," Aldon explained.

"Then stay here at Hogwarts for a few days," Hermione suggested.

"No. Everyone is worried about you. We must go back immediately," Aldon said.

"You must regain your strength. We wouldn't want you to pass out while we go through the portal, now would we?" Hermione asked. She looked up at her with big eyes and her ears drooped.

"I suppose not," Aldon said. He had given in. He could never refuse the face. "I brought something for you," he said. He pulled out her Richard plushie from his bag.

"Richard!" Hermione cheered as she took the doll with her free hand.

Hagrid cautiously walked over and offered help to get Aldon to the infirmary. Aldon reluctantly agreed. Hagrid wrapped Aldon's arm around his neck and helped him walk to Hogwarts. Hagrid brought him to the infirmary, with Hermione following, and explained everything to Pomfrey. Pomfrey agreed to take care of Aldon and Hagrid said goodbye to Hermione before leaving. Hermione stayed with Aldon.

End of chap 13! hope ya like it! i will update VERY soon! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 14

Draco's classes finally ended and he walked down to Hagrid's house. He pushed open the door and was not met by Hermione like he usually was. Instead he found Hagrid sitting at his table.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hagrid looked up at Draco before answering, "She's in the infirmary-" but he couldn't finish. Draco heard the word "infirmary" and assumed the worst. He rushed out the door before Hagrid had finished. He ran all the way to the infirmary and burst through the door. He saw Hermione and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm fine," Hermione said as she tried to push Draco off.

"Then why are you in here?" Draco asked. He refused to let go of her until he knew she was safe.

"Draco, this is my Onii-sama, Aldon," Hermione said. Draco looked over at the man in the bed. He looked back at Hermione confusedly. "He's my big brother," Hermione said with a giggle.

"And I suggest you take your hands off of my sister before I tear them off," Aldon said as he glared at Draco. Aldon barred his teeth and gripped the sheets. Draco reluctantly let go of Hermione and took a step back. He looked back at Hermione with a confused look.

"He created a portal to get here and it exhausted him," Hermione explained.

"Ah. Well it's nice to meet you, Aldon," Draco said with a bow of his head.

"You do not have the right to call me, the heir to the vampire kingdom, by my name," Aldon said angrily.

"Onii-sama," Hermione whined.

"No, imouto. He is not worthy," Aldon said with a huff.

"Then what would you have me call you?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Anything will do. "My Lord", "Your Highness," Aldon started.

"Onii-sama!" Hermione said with a warning glare.

"Fine…"Lord of the Vampires" will do," Aldon said.

"Onii-sama!" Hermione said again, but louder this time.

"How about lotv?" Draco asked.

"Lotv?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's an acronym for "Lord of the Vampires". What do you think?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"How about "Aldon-sama"? Does that work for you both?" Hermione asked.

Both males nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

"If I may ask, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Onii-sama's hurt and I couldn't just leave him," Hermione said.

"I'm fine," Aldon defended.

"I meant, what was Aldon-sama doing here?" Draco asked.

"He needed medical attention," Hermione said.

"I did not," Aldon defended again.

"I meant, what is he doin here in Hogwarts?" Draco asked with frustration obvious in his voice.

"I came to save my imouto," Aldon said.

"Save her from what?" Draco asked.

"From YOU," Aldon said with a death glare directed at Draco.

"I haven't done anything to her!" Draco defended.

"Maybe not yet," Aldon said as he stood up. Hermione rushed over to him and tried to convince him to sit back down. He didn't listen.

"I have not and would not do anything to hurt Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"Both of you calm down!" Hermione commanded. The two glared and Aldon growled, but they obeyed, for now at least. Hermione took a deep breath. "Onii-sama, he has not done anything to me. He is very nice and caring. He has been taking care of me. And Draco, you have to realize that I suddenly disappeared one day. He's my big brother and we're very close. He's very protective of me, and me of him. He was worried and came to save me from the danger he assumed I was in," she said.

Both males nodded and relaxed. Draco watched as Hermione took care of her brother. Hermione then picked up her Richard plushie and hugged it.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he nodded to the doll.

"It's my Richard plushie! Onii-sama gave it to me when I was little to scare away the bad dreams. He also gave me this necklace," Hermione explained. When she mentioned her necklace, she pulled it out and held it up. "When I was summoned here, I dropped Richard. Onii-sama brought it for me!" Hermione cheerily said as she hugged her doll tighter. Draco smiled before turning his attention to Aldon.

"Tell me, Aldon-sama. Do you intend to take Hermione with you when you leave?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Aldon answered. Draco had a feeling Aldon was going to say that.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Hermione is my familiar. She can't leave," Draco explained.

End of chap 14! hope ya like it! i told you it would be up soon! last night i lost internet, so i worked on this story. anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_I'm afraid you can't do that. Hermione is my familiar. She can't leave," Draco explained._

Aldon sat up and barred his teeth. "What was that, mortal scum?" he asked with pure hate in his voice.

Hermione laughed nervously and shoved Draco out the door. She waved goodbye to Aldon and closed the door behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked over at Draco.

"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something?" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You don't say no to Onii-sama! And especially when it relates to me!" Hermione yelled.

"You're overreacting. Besides, I told him the truth. You can't go. You're bound to me as my familiar," Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You just don't understand," Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Then enlighten me," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Onii-sama and I are all we have. If we don't take care of each other, no one will," Hermione said. She clenched her fists and looked down at the floor as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mione," Draco started but was cut off by Harry.

"What's this? Draco, how could you make this beautiful girl cry?" Harry asked with a smirk. Draco glared at Harry and opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worried about you, Hermione," Harry said.

"Why would you be worried?" Hermione asked.

"I heard that you were hurt. I did not expect that this is what that meant," Harry said.

"No no. That's all wrong. My brother is hurt," Hermione started to explain.

"Brother?"Harry asked.

"Yes, Onii-sama came to save me," Hermione explained.

"Save you? Are we that bad?" Harry asked with a fake pout. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"It's not like that. I disappeared when Draco summoned me. Onii-sama thought I was in danger," Hermione explained with a giggle.

"Ah. So what does he plan do to now?" Harry asked.

"He wants to take me home," Hermione said.

"What? You're not really gonna leave are you?" Harry asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know…" Hermione admitted sadly. "I'm gonna check on Onii-sama. Bye," Hermione said as she opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and walked to her brother's bed.

"Are you really gonna take me home?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Aldon said.

"I think…we should stay for a few days…ya know after you're rested," Hermione said. She wouldn't look at him. She kept her head down and looked at the floor.

"Is that what you want?" Aldon asked as he tilted her head up with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"Then we will stay. But only for a few days," Aldon said as he let go of Hermione's chin.

"Thank you, Onii-sama!" Hermione said as she hugged him. "I have to go now, but I'll be back," Hermione said as she grabbed her Richard plushie. She waved goodbye and rushed to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Aldon before opening the door and leaving.

Aldon sighed and shook his head slightly. He really would do anything for his imouto. He would even stay in a strange place filled with mortal wizards. There were only a handful of people who he would do anything for. Hermione was one of them. His mother was another when she was alive. And his fiancé was the last.

Hermione rushed outside and saw Draco standing there. He hadn't moved.

"Draco?" Hermione asked to get his attention. He looked up at her, but said nothing. "Are you alright?" she asked. She stepped closer and reached out to touch him.

"You can't go…" Draco said.

"Draco, don't-" Hermione started but was interrupted by Draco.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you. I can't let him just take you away from me like that," Draco said. He clenched his fists when he thought of Aldon. More specifically, he clenched his fists when he thought of Aldon taking Hermione away from him.

"Draco, please-"

"I can't lose you. I need you to stay with me."

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere, at least not yet. Onii-sama said we could stay for a few days."

"But-"

"Let's just have fun with the time we have left and not think about it yet."

"…"

"Draco?"

"Fine, let's do something," Draco said. He held out his hand and Hermione took it. They walked down the hall together.

Aldon moved away from the door. 'So he does care about her,' Aldon thought. He sat on his bed with a sigh. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought,' he said to himself.

End of chap 15! hope ya like it! i finally did it! i finally updated! yay! anyway, please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 16

The next day!

The familiar exhibition is tomorrow and Draco's nervous. Yes, Draco Malfoy is nervous.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked.

"The yearly familiar exhibition is tomorrow. Every familiar is supposed to show off their skills in front of everyone and this year the prince is coming," Draco said.

"So what's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"The problem is that you have nothing ready!" Draco yelled.

"So? I could always do a few spells," Hermione said.

"But you can't-"

"Why not? I've done magic in front of a crowd before."

"That's not the point! What if they find out you're a vampire!"

"So what?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Who cares? I would think you'd be more worried about what Onii-sama thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"Onii-sama won't be happy about this. He already hates that you call me your familiar. Imagine what he'd think when he finds out about this exhibition."

"Crap! I didn't even think of that!"

"Oh calm down. He won't be happy, but he won't do anything to you unless I let him…or tell him to."

"Oh thanks," Draco said with sarcasm.

"Anyway, tell me about this prince," Hermione said.

"Why should I?" Draco asked.

"Because that's why you're freakin out, right? Because he's gonna be there. So tell me about him," Hermione reasoned. She nodded her head while she talked.

"Fine," Draco said with a sigh. "Prince Henry and I grew up together. We were best friends," he said.

"You were friends with the prince?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Hey, don't act so surprised! My family's rich too!" Draco said with a red face.

"Hehe, it was a joke!" Hermione said with sweat drop. "Why are you so nervous?" Hermione asked.

"He's a prince, why wouldn't I be nervous?"

"But if he's as good as a friend as you say he is, he'd be happy to see you."

"Maybe but-"

"And besides, you're familiar is a vampire princess. Why wouldn't he be impressed?"

"Yeah but-"

"And frankly vampires are superior to humans, so really he's the lucky one to even get to see me. Let alone see my talents in use. He should be the one to put on a show for me."

"I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes, you're so great so I shouldn't be worried. Blah blah blah. You sound so vain."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your princess and savior? You wouldn't want me to get stage fright now, would you?" Hermione said with a cat-like grin.

"You wouldn't," Draco said, hoping to call her bluff.

"I would," Hermione said.

"Fine. Oh hail the mighty and wonderful vampire princess herself, Hermione…uh…wait is your last name?" Draco asked with a sweat drop.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ok ok, geez."

"So what do you want me to do anyway? Spells, a dance number, singing?"

"I don't know. Can you sing?"

"You're kidding, right? Of course I can!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco said with a sigh. The door opened and someone slipped inside. The person was tall and wore a cloak with the hood up. The person took off the hood and turned to face them.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm offended that you don't remember me, Draco. We were best friends after all," the person said.

"Henry?" Draco asked.

The person put down the hood and sure enough it was Prince Henry. The prince was gorgeous. He had dark wavy hair and light blue eyes. His features were well defined and he was very strong.

"You're Prince Henry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I…oh sorry, Draco. I didn't know you had…uh company," Henry said with a nervous laugh.

"It's not like that, idiot! She's my familiar," Draco said with a bright blush.

"Familiar? You summoned her?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Geez! What's with you two? I'm not some random idiotic loser!" Draco yelled at them.

"Of course not!" Henry said to Draco. "What's he talking about?" Henry whispered to Hermione.

"Oh I was surprised that he was friends with a prince. He's just being dramatic," Hermione whispered back. The two laughed and Draco looked at them confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione reassured him.

"Oh how rude of me!" Henry said. He turned to Hermione and bowed. "I am Prince Henry. And you would be?" He asked her.

"Hermione," she said. Henry gently took her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed slightly.

"If you two lovebirds are done now," Draco said to get their attention. "What are you doing here, Henry?" Draco asked.

"I came to see you," Henry said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Of course! The familiar exhibition is tomorrow so I was in town anyway. And I wanted to see my old friend," Henry explained.

"Who are you calling old? You're a year older than me," Draco said with an eye twitch. Henry and Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, but I have to go now," Henry said.

"Already?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I really am sorry, but I really have to go," Henry said. He bowed and put his hood up. He slipped out the door and Draco turned his attention to Hermione.

"Your performance has to be the best," Draco said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

End of chap 16! Hope ya like it! Yay! I finally did it! I updated! Yay me! Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 17

The exhibition was now only a few hours away and Hermione had the perfect idea. She decided on a few simple spells that wouldn't be too dangerous. She practiced a little and got dressed to perform. She wore the dress that Dobby made for her. She looked beautiful and confident.

The exhibition started and Hermione waited for her turn. When she got on the stage, she took a deep breath and raised her arms.

She cast a light spell to start off. Then when everyone was in awe, she cast her next spell.

"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball," she said quietly. She aimed for the sky and let it explode high above their heads. Now for the next spell.

"Wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand. Digu Volt," she said as quietly as before. For this spell she also aimed for the sky. Lightning shot from her hand up into the sky and awed the audience. They were applauding and cheering. Three spells left.

"You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power. Demona Crystal," she said as she held her hands out and down. An icy fog came out of the ground and froze an object on the stage. She then flicked it and it turned into an ice sculpture of the prince. She smirked as the crowd cheered. Time to calm the crowd before she moved on to the finale.

"You pitiful twisted creatures, not of this world…by the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, be gone to the nexus of our two worlds. Megido Flare," she said. She held her hands out to the crowd and the spell took effect. The crowd calmed instantly and the sat in their seats. Time for the grand finale. She needed everyone to be still for this one to avoid casualties. That was why she used the previous spell.

"Earth below me, submit to my will. Dug Haut," she said as she slammed her hand on the ground. Large stone spears came out of the ground around her and she used a special spell to make them gather and form a miniature version of Hogwarts. She then used another special spell to set off fireworks.

The spell she had used to calm the crowd had worn off and they stood and cheered. Hermione smirked before standing up straight and smiling at the crowd. She bowed and then waved at the crowd. She then walked off the stage and towards Draco's room. She was tired now and she wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. The few extra spells that she had thrown in had tired her.

Draco rushed to catch up with her. "Hey, Mione!" he called. She slowed her pace and he walked beside her. The exhibition wasn't over yet, but all wizards were required to stay with their familiars more than being at the exhibition.

That's when they saw it. There was a thief standing on an earthen golem! She was stealing the Staff of Destruction!

(A/N: Um…well…the Staff of Destruction was in Zero no Tsukaima…I couldn't think of anything else for the thief to steal. Gomen. Sorry. Anyway, on with the story!)

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled. The thief turned her head and had her golem attack them. Hermione grabbed Draco's arms and flew up using a simple spell. She set Draco down in a safe area. She then flew back up and started to conjure her next spell.

"Source of all power-" she started but was cut off by the golem's arm hitting her. She was knocked into the school wall hard enough to break the wall. The loud noise brought the teachers and the headmaster. The thief retreated with her golem and the Staff of Destruction. Draco rushed over to Hermione and held her unconscious body in his arms. He tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. Draco felt many emotions boil to the surface. Anger and sadness were the predominate emotions. He was out for blood until Hermione stopped him.

"Don't worry, Draco. It's just a flesh wound," she said with a grin. "I'll just heal myself and-" Hermione started but was cut off by a sharp pain in her…everywhere really.

"Stop it, Mione. I'll take you to the nurse," Draco said as he lifted her and carried her towards the infirmary. She passed out on the way there.

He lied her down on the bed and explained to Pomfrey what had happened. Pomfrey started the healing process and Draco stayed close by. After Pomfrey finished, Draco sat beside Hermione, waiting for her to wake up. Aldon came in a few minutes later and sat beside Draco.

"This is your fault," Aldon said.

"I know," Draco said sadly.

End of chapter 17! Hope ya like it! Yeah, I know it's short, sorry bout that. I'm gonna update ASAP, so no worries! Please don't kill me! Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners. And that includes the writer(s) and creator(s) of Zero no Tsukaima which this story is based off of. So please don't sue me!

Chapter 18

Draco and Aldon stayed in the infirmary until Hermione woke up. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and tried his best to hold his back tears.

"Don't you EVER do that again Hermione! Don't ever do that to me again," Draco commanded.

"Draco…" Hermione said as her ears drooped. She smiled and smoothed his hair. "You shouldn't be so worried, baka," Hermione said with a giggle.

"How could I not be worried?" Draco asked. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco was suddenly yanked backwards and fell to the ground.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aldon asked.

"Hai, Onii-sama!" Hermione said cheerfully. Aldon sat on the bed next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Draco stood up and Aldon glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"What was what?" Aldon asked innocently.

"You know damn well what!" Draco yelled with clenched fists.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to, human," Aldon said coolly.

Draco grabbed Aldon's shirt. Draco yanked Aldon up and off the bed. He wanted to hit Aldon, but he never got the chance. He felt Hermione's arms around him. He felt Hermione against his back. He blushed and turned his head to see her.

"Please…please don't hurt Onii-sama," Hermione begged. She looked up at him with the most adorable and pitiful look he had ever seen. Her ears were drooping, her eyes were watery, and her lip was trembling slightly.

"Ok…I'm sorry," Draco said as he released Aldon.

"Thank you…" Hermione said as she released Draco. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Draco with her head tilted to the side. "But if you EVER do that again, I'll KILL you," Hermione said with a smile. She moved back to the bed and sat down. "Where's Pomfrey? I wanna get outta here," Hermione said as she stretched. She leaned back and sighed.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said with a grin.

"But…you were so hurt," Draco said sadly.

"I'll be fine, baka!" Hermione said with a wink. "But I do need one thing," Hermione said.

"Anything! What is it?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

"Your blood," Hermione said as she stood up.

"My…blood?" Draco asked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah! Blood is crucial to our kind. It's life. It has a healing effect. You do want me to get better, don't you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well…yeah…" Draco said.

"So…won't you let me drink your blood?" Hermione asked with the same innocence.

"Well…" Draco started.

"Please?" Hermione asked. Her eyes seemed to be three times as big now and they were sparkling. Her hands were lightly curled and right under her chin. She looked like a cute little kitten.

"Fine," Draco said. Hermione's eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms. She bit down and he felt the pain and then the pleasure. He relaxed and let her take what she needed.

Aldon was watching the scene silently. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought,' Aldon thought.

Hermione gently pulled out her fangs and licked the wound. She smiled at Draco as he came back to reality. Pomfrey walked in a few moments later.

"I see you're feeling better," Pomfrey said to Hermione.

"Yes, much better," Hermione said. Pomfrey motioned for Hermione to sit on the bed. Pomfrey shooed Aldon and Draco away so she could properly check Hermione's injuries.

"You seem to be doing much better, but I would like to keep you here tonight to be sure," Pomfrey said when she finished.

"What? But I feel great!" Hermione said.

"And tomorrow you'll feel even better and you can leave," Pomfrey said.

"But-" Hermione started.

"No buts! You will stay here tonight and that is final!" Pomfrey interrupted. "Now, please get back in the bed," Pomfrey said. She helped Hermione get under the sheets and patted the bed with a conquering grin. She turned and left. She let Aldon and Draco go back in to see her.

"She's making me stay another night," Hermione pouted.

"I'll stay with you," Draco said.

"So will I," Aldon said with a glare directed at Draco.

"Don't you have class, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco froze.

'Crap! I forgot!' Draco thought.

"You go, human. I will stay with my imouto," Aldon said. Draco glared at Aldon and felt his anger rise.

"Fine. But I'll be back. That's a promise!" Draco said with a grin directed at Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"You're gonna be late," Hermione said. Draco instantly paled. He bolted out of the room towards his classroom. Hermione giggled.

"Imouto," Aldon said.

"Yes, Onii-sama?" Hermione asked.

"Do you love him?" Aldon asked.

"Love who?" Hermione asked.

"Draco," Aldon said blankly.

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Do you love Draco?" Aldon asked.

"I…" Hermione started. Her whole face turned bright red.

End of chapter 18! Hope ya like it! And I know it's short...and I left it in a cliffie...but please don't kill me! I promise I will update ASAP! So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners. So please don't sue me!

Chapter 19

"_Do you love Draco?" Aldon asked._

"_I…" Hermione started. Her whole face turned bright red._

"Tell me, imouto," Aldon said.

"I…I…" Hermione said. She studied her shoes and tried to speak.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. He rushed in and threw his arms around Hermione. He nuzzled her face as he spoke. "My poor Hermione! I came as soon as I heard! How dare that Draco hurt MY Hermione! My love! My kitty!" Harry yelled.

"I'm fine," Hermione said as she tried to get free.

"No you're not! You have to stay here tonight! That's not fine!" Harry yelled as he squeezed her tighter.

"I told you I'm fine! But if you don't let go, YOU'RE not going to be fine!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry groaned as he reluctantly let go. Aldon grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him.

"Who is this, imouto?" Aldon asked angrily.

"Harry something," Hermione said.

Harry's jaw dropped. 'It's bad enough that this guy doesn't know me, but my love can't even remember my last name!' Harry thought.

"Should I kill him?" Aldon asked.

"Iie, he's pretty harmless," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Very well," Aldon said with a bored sigh.

"Love, who is this?" Harry asked after he recovered from shock.

"He's my Onii-sama! You can call him Aldon-sama," Hermione said.

"Then hello, Aldon-sama," Harry said, trying to seem polite. Aldon nodded before turning away.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my love?" Harry asked in acknowledgement.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Hermione asked.

"That has been taken care of. I can stay here all day to take care of you," Harry explained.

"I don't need to be 'taken care of'," Hermione said with an eye twitch. "And even if I did, I have Onii-sama!" Hermione said as she turned and walked to the bed. She sat down and looked over at Harry. "So, you can leave now," Hermione said with a nod to the door.

"I cannot leave my love in her time of need!" Harry said with a fake shocked expression.

"I'm not in a 'time of need'!" Hermione yelled at him. Aldon placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Fine! Do whatever you want," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said. Hermione lied back on the bed and Harry lied beside her.

"Except that," Hermione said as she pushed Harry off the bed.

"Aw! Come on, love!" Harry whined.

"She said no," Aldon said with a glare.

"I just want to be close to my lover!" Harry said. Aldon grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and dragged him to the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled. Aldon opened the door and tossed Harry outside. Aldon shut the door and crossed the room back to Hermione.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" Aldon asked.

"I'm sure," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Then I will allow him to live. For now. If he tries something like that again, I won't hold back," Aldon said. He sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Relax, Onii-sama. He won't do anything. Or rather, I won't LET him do anything," Hermione said.

"Good. Now for my earlier question," Aldon said.

"Nani?" Hermione asked. (A/N: nani means what in case you didn't know.)

"Do you love Draco?" Aldon asked.

"Oh, not now! I'm tired!" Hermione whined. She rolled over to hide her growing blush.

'There's no need. I already know the answer. I only want to hear you say it,' Aldon thought.

Draco came after his classes were finally over. When he came in, he was panting, indicating that he had run all the way there.

"Where is he?" Draco asked in between pants.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Potter. I know he came here," Draco said.

"Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Harry," Draco said angrily. He wasn't angry at Hermione, he hated the very thought of Harry touching Hermione. Of course, Harry didn't stop at just touching.

"He left a while ago," Hermione said in a bored tone.

"He…left? I don't believe he would just LEAVE," Draco said.

"Well he didn't go willingly. Onii-sama threw him out," Hermione said with a laugh. Draco looked at Aldon who was watching Hermione. Draco was so relieved that Aldon was there to protect her. "And don't think that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I would've burnt his butt if I had the chance," Hermione said with a smirk. Now THAT was a thought. Draco laughed at the idea.

"What did he do to get himself thrown out?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure if I would've let him, Onii-sama would've thrown him out just for coming in," Hermione said with a laugh. "He didn't do much. He sat on the bed, I pushed him off, he argued, and then he was thrown out," Hermione explained.

"I see," Draco said. He sat on the empty chair and looked between Aldon and Hermione. He knew something had happened between them. Aldon kept staring at her, and she refused to look at him. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Draco asked.

"Not really," Hermione said. She looked away and felt her face heat. Did she really…love Draco? That was impossible! Draco was just a human! And she was basically just his pet. No, there was no way. Right? In any case, Aldon would take her home in a few days and it wouldn't matter anymore. There was someone waiting for her back home. Hermione's eyes grew wide. How could she have forgotten him?

End of chapter 19! Hope ya like it! Gasp! Who did she forget? If you know, or even have a guess, include it in your review! Hint hint! So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 20

The next morning, Pomfrey finally released Hermione from the infirmary. She wasn't happy or excited like Draco expected. She seemed depressed. She was hugging her plushie tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"What? Nothing! Why would you think something was wrong?" Hermione asked with a nervous laugh.

"You just seem depressed. I expected you to be more excited about getting out of there," Draco said.

"Oh...well I am excited!" Hermione said. She used a fake smile in an attempt to convince him.

"You're lying," Draco said.

"What? I am not!" Hermione defended.

"Yes you are. Fake smiles don't work on me, Mione," Draco said.

'Crap! What do I do?' Hermione thought.

"My love!" Harry yelled as he lunged for Hermione. Hermione stepped out of the way and Harry bumped into Aldon. "Ow…" Harry said as he looked up. Aldon bared his teeth and Harry instantly paled. Aldon growled and Harry fumbled backwards. Then Aldon raised his hand and Harry took off.

Hermione took the chance to sneak off. She went to the roof and sat there. She held her Richard plushie to her chest as thoughts swarmed through her head.

'I can't believe I forgot him…how could I be so stupid? Forgive me…for everything…' Hermione thought.

After Harry left, Draco turned to Hermione only to see she was gone. He looked around for any sign of her, but found none.

"Where'd she go?" Draco asked himself more than Aldon. He called for her, but received no answer. He looked for her, but could not find her. He searched for hours. Aldon had disappeared sometime during that, but Draco didn't care. He barely even noticed. He was set on finding Hermione. Finally he saw her down the hall talking to Dobby.

"There you are!" Draco said as he rushed towards her. He hugged her tightly and said, "I told you not to run off." Hermione mumbled an apology and Draco released her. "Where were you?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere," Hermione said. She turned and walked to their room. Draco lazily followed and acted as if nothing had happened. At least until they were in their room and the door was shut.

"Nowhere? Like I'd believe that! Where were you?" Draco asked.

"Just walking around. No big deal," Hermione said. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"No big…are you kidding me? You just suddenly disappeared and it's 'no big deal'? What's wrong with you?" Draco yelled.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Hermione yelled.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They continued to yell at each other until the door opened. They looked over and saw Dobby. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Please don't be mad at Lady Hermione. It's Dobby's fault," Dobby said.

"You made her disappear?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I told you I didn't disappear. I was just walking around," Hermione said with a glare directed at Draco.

"It was Dobby's fault. Dobby's sorry!" Dobby said as he hit his head with his palm. He looked around for something to bang his head on.

"Dobby, stop. You don't have to take the blame for me. I did nothing wrong, after all. So please go get me a glass of water, ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Lady Hermione," Dobby said as he bowed. He ran out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Mione," Draco said to get her attention.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said as she lied down.

"But," Draco said. He took a step towards her bed.

"Good night, Draco," Hermione said.

"Listen, Mione," Draco said.

"I said 'GOOD NIGHT', Draco," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, ok? I overreacted," Draco said.

"Ya think?" Hermione said sarcastically as she sat up.

"I said I was sorry, but I was worried. Then you wouldn't even tell me anything and I…I'm sorry," Draco said again with a sigh.

"I forgive you. Now go to bed," Hermione said.

Draco was a little shocked. Ok, more than a little. He didn't expect that. He thought she would tell him where she had been or, at the very least, tell him why she was acting this way. He sighed in defeat. He would make her explain herself tomorrow.

When Draco woke up the next day, he looked over at Hermione's empty bed.

'Where'd she go now?' Draco asked himself with a groan.

"Good morning, Lord Draco," Dobby said.

"Morning. Do you know where Hermione is?" Draco asked the house elf.

"Lady Hermione is outside with her brother, Lord Draco. They are walking towards the forest, Lord Draco," Dobby said.

"Thanks, Dobby," Draco said as he stood up. He got dressed and sprinted down the stairs. Were they going back home? He had to stop her.

"Hermione!" Draco called.

End of chap 20! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 21

"What?" Hermione asked as she walked towards him. Draco inwardly sighed in relief.

"I thought you…nevermind. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Just walking around with Onii-sama," Hermione said. "I woke up before you and Onii-sama came by. I didn't want to wake you, so we came outside," Hermione explained.

"Oh…uh…Mione?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"Please don't EVER do that again."

"What's the big deal?"

"I thought you guys went back…ya know…to your home," Draco said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione said.

"I don't?" Draco asked.

"Of course not! I would tell you before I left," Hermione said with a reassuring grin. Draco sweat dropped. That wasn't what he thought she meant. And that really wasn't what he hoped she was going to say.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing," Draco said. Hermione looked at him confusedly. She didn't believe him, but she decided to not dwell on it.

"Whatever," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She turned around and walked towards Aldon. Draco lazily followed her.

'Keep it together girl! So what if he was worried that we were leaving! To him, I'm nothing but a pet! Of course he would be worried if his pet left! Besides, HE is waiting for you!' Hermione yelled at herself. Her plan for the next few days was simple. Keep Draco out. She would have to be cold and uncaring. It would be hard, but it was the only thing she could do.

'Jeez, you idiot! Go ahead! Get your hopes up only to get them smashed! She gonna leave and there's nothing you can do about it!' Draco yelled at himself. He knew she was going to leave and he knew he couldn't really stop her. He had to accept the fact that his familiar was going to leave and never come back. No he had to accept the fact that Hermione was going to leave and never come back. But it was just too hard. The thought of her leaving mad him angry and made him feel lonely and betrayed.

"Imouto," Aldon said.

"H-hai?" Hermione asked slightly startled by being brought out of her thoughts so suddenly.

"We should leave tomorrow," Aldon said.

"Hai," Hermione said. A hint of sadness crept into her voice and it didn't pass Aldon.

Draco followed his vampire familiar and her brother. He suddenly realized Aldon didn't have cat ears or a tail like Hermione, and curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Aldon-sama," Draco said.

"What do you want, human trash?" Aldon said. Draco's eye twitch. No. He would not be baited by HIM.

"Why don't you have cat ears like Hermione?" Draco asked with a touch a hatred slipping into his voice. Aldon didn't miss it and neither did Hermione.

"He does," Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked. Were they just trying to confuse him? Because it was working.

"Onii-sama does have cat ears. He just prefers to keep them hidden by using magic," Hermione said.

"What does he look like with cat ears?" Draco asked with a small smirk. He could just imagine it. The big, bad, scary Aldon with cat ears and a bow on his tail. Draco had to force himself not to laugh.

"He's super cute!" Hermione said with a giggle. It was true. Aldon with cat ears equals pure cuteness, which is exactly why he preferred to keep his ears and tail hidden.

"I would so love to see that," Draco said with a chuckle. Oh that would be a sight.

"No," Aldon said simply.

"Aw come on Onii-sama! You look so cute!" Hermione said.

"Yeah "Onii-sama"! Show us your true form!" Draco couldn't help but tease.

"No," Aldon said again. Like hell he would show that human scum his true form! Besides if that idiot (obviously meaning Draco) saw Aldon's true form, he would pee himself. 'Now that's a thought,' Aldon thought with a smirk. See how much Hermione liked Draco after he peed himself.

"Did you hear? They wanna charge the prince for stealing the Staff," some random student said.

"What? That's stupid! The thief was obviously a girl!" the other random student said.

"I heard that they think he used magic to turn himself into a girl to get away with it," the first student said. Draco froze at the first mention of the prince, but he was moving faster than ever after he heard that. He had to clear the prince's name.

"Mione," Draco said.

"I know," Hermione said as she turned around to face him. "What do we do first?" she asked.

"Find Prince Henry," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and said, "I can do that. I'll bring him to your room," Hermione said.

"'Your' room?" Draco questioned. Hermione ignored him and disappeared.

Draco decided to forget it for now. First he had to clear Henry's name. Then he could figure out what was wrong with Hermione. She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew something was up. Ever since she got out of the infirmary she'd been acting weird. She avoided him, barely talked to him unless he started a fight. But even then she would stop the fight a few minutes in. She was pushing him away and he didn't know why. He thought maybe it had something to do with her returning to her home soon. But was that it? Was that all? Or was there something else wrong with her?

Draco talked around to find out what was going on. Obviously it wasn't Prince Henry. He knew it wasn't. Prince Henry was kind and caring. He couldn't steal anything. And Draco swore not to tell, but Henry was never very good at magic. He knew the basics, but he just wasn't a wizard. He was more of a sword fighter. And why would Henry steal something like the Staff of Destruction? None of it made sense.

When Draco finished, he walked towards his room to wait for Hermione and Henry. Only, they were already there. When Draco opened the door he saw Henry holding Hermione with their faces mere inches apart. They were staring into each other's eyes. Hermione was blushing.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked. Henry and Hermione both jumped. Henry let go of Hermione and they took a few steps away from each other. Henry was laughing nervously and Hermione was looking at the wall while her face turned bright red.

End of chap 21! Hope ya like it! I know it's short, but I'm fighting with the dreaded writer's block! DX And I'm losing! This short chap took DAYS to write! T-T So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey, Draco," Henry said as friendly as he could manage.

"Answer my question," Draco said angrily.

"Uh well…we uh…" Henry fumbled for an explanation.

"What does it matter anyway? Why do you care?" Hermione asked with a tint of rage in her voice.

"You didn't answer me," Draco said to put the questioning back on track.

"Well why don't you answer me? Ever heard of 'ladies first'?" Hermione asked, her anger rising.

"I asked first," Draco defended.

"Answer me and I'll answer you," Hermione said.

"Why are you avoiding it?" Draco asked as he took a step forward.

"I'm not. I'll tell you AFTER you tell me," Hermione said as she took a step forward.

"I asked first so YOU should tell me first," Draco said as he stepped forward.

"No, you should tell me first," Hermione said with a step forward. They were only two steps away from each other by now. Henry just stood and watched them. He was lost in the argument. Somehow a somewhat simple question had turned into a full blown war.

"Hey," Henry tried. They completely ignored him. Hermione and Draco were now face to face and body to body. Hermione poked Draco in the chest and knocked him backed slightly. Their argument had risen in volume and intensity. Hermione looked like she was going to beat the crap out of Draco and he looked like he would if she wasn't a girl. Henry tried a few times to break them up, but they ignored him.

"You two act like a married couple," Henry tried. If that didn't work, nothing will. They paused long enough to glare at him. Henry was used to Draco's glares so they had no effect. But Henry was terrified of Hermione. She radiated death and malice. He was sure if she wasn't busy with Draco, she would have actually killed him. He shrank back to the far wall and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she turned her attention back to Draco.

The argument…er…more like war had reached the climax. Hermione tried to punch him, and he caught her hand. She raised her other hand and he grabbed that hand too. Hermione grinned evilly and raised her leg between his legs. Draco's heartbeat tripled as he realized what she was threatening. And he had no doubt she would do it if he didn't comply.

"Alright fine," Draco said as he released her and took a step back. "You wanna know why I care? You wanna know why it matters? You wanna know why I was so worried that you left?" Draco asked, his voice rising with every question.

He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He wanted to stop, but his mouth kept going. His mind screamed for him to stop, his heart begged him to continue, and his mouth just wanted to say the words. His mouth went on, ignoring his mind and even his heart, just wanting to finally tell her that she was driving him crazy and he never wanted her to stop.

"Because I freakin love you, ok? I don't know how or when it happened, but I knew it when I thought I lost you! So that's why I care! That's why it matters! Because I love you," Draco said. His breath was heavy and he panted slightly. He finally calmed down enough to see her reaction.

Her face was swarming with emotion. Shock, confusion, doubt, and a hint of happiness. She couldn't speak, but her face was saying everything. She was shocked and confused that he just confessed his love for her. Doubtful that he really loved her or maybe doubtful that she had heard him right. And the happiness in her eyes showed him that she not only accepted his feelings, but felt the same about him.

He felt hope and happiness swell inside him as he looked at her. But that was all smashed when she ran past him and out the door. It was his turn to be shocked. He had confessed his love and she ran out on him. Not only that, but he thought that she might feel the same and she ran out without a word.

His head was swarmed with questions. The question was, why? Why did she look happy then run out? Why did she leave him standing there after he poured out his heart? Why did she crush the little bit of hope he had left? Why? Then he remembered how the argument was started. He turned to Henry with anger and hurt evident on his face. There was one word to describe how he felt right now. Betrayed.

Hermione ran outside and into the woods. She didn't even slow down until she was sure she was completely alone. She kept walking until she was too blinded by tears. He loved her. He told her he loved her. He told her exactly how he felt, and all she could do was run. She collapsed and kept herself up with her hands and knees. This was all too much. She found out he loved her and she….she couldn't love him back. She wasn't allowed to. Not just because he was human, but because she was…engaged.

Hermione found out she was supposed to marry her best friend, Kieran. He was the prince of a neighboring kingdom (and yes he is a vampire). She was supposed to marry him in a week, but then she was summoned here to Hogwarts. She missed the original wedding date and it would be rescheduled as soon as she returned. Aldon came for her firstly because he missed her and he was worried about her. But he also came because he was sent to bring her back to marry Kieran.

This was all screwed up. She was expected to marry her best friend and they used her brother to accomplish their goals. How could she marry Kieran? She loved him, but as a brother. She always had and she believed she always would. They expected her to have children with someone she considered a brother? From her view, they might as well have paired her with Aldon.

But worst of all, she loved Draco. She realized that was why she felt so weird when he touched her and why her stomach felt uneasy when they talked. She was so determined to make her performance the best because she wanted him to be happy. She saved him because she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him hurt. She loved him. She really did. She knew it when Aldon had asked, but she couldn't tell her brother that she was in love with the human that had taken her away from her friends, family, and life as a vampire princess. She knew what she had to do then.

She had to distance herself from Draco as much as possible. She had to push him away to save both of them the pain of leaving and never coming back. It would be easy enough because Draco felt nothing for her. She was like a pet to him and that was all. It would be hardest on her, but she had to do it. She had to be cold and act like she didn't care. She had to get over Draco so she could be completely faithful to Kieran. She may not love Kieran romantically, but he deserved that. And she really did care about Kieran and she didn't want to hurt him.

But her plan was destroyed when Draco said those words. The three deadly words. "I love you." She was shocked that he said it, confused about what she should do, doubt and fear threatened to consume her as she remembered Kieran and the thought of how Aldon would react. But she was happy. Undoubtedly and completely happy. She felt like it was a sweet dream. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even speak. She felt surrounded and like she was being crushed. She couldn't stand it so she ran.

Now she was here in the woods…alone. She tried to get her thoughts and emotions all straightened out. What should she do? She could lie and tell Draco she didn't love him but she knew she could never do that. She couldn't possibly say that to him. She could tell him the truth, but that meant telling him the WHOLE truth. She would have to tell him she loved him too, but she was engaged.

Should she really do that? Should she explain why they couldn't be together? Yes. She had to. She wanted to. Yes, she would do it. She would tell him everything. It would hurt them both, but it was the right thing. It was the best thing for them both.

Hermione stood and dusted herself off. She took a few deep breaths to steady and calm herself. She turned and started what felt like the longest walk of her life. She had to find Draco. It was her turn to be totally honest and pour out everything to him. She didn't go far before she saw Draco. He had come looking for her. He really did care about her. No. He really did love her.

"Draco," Hermione said. She didn't know how to start. There was so much to say.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. That was her line. "I shouldn't have….said what I did," Draco said. He stared at the ground as talked. He didn't want her to tell him she didn't love him. He couldn't stand that. So he had to back out. "Just forget everything I said. I take it all back," Draco said. He didn't mean a word of it, but he was so scared of what she would say.

"Draco," Hermione said sadly. He looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. Why was she so upset?

"Mione, don't cry. I'm sorry I…" Draco tried. He didn't know what to say.

"Idiot," she said.

"What?"

"Idiot! I was coming to tell you I love you too!"

"Wh-…really?"

"Yes, really! But we can't be together because I'm engaged! I found out I was supposed to marry my best friend who was like a brother to me and you summoned me here before the wedding! But even though I don't love him like that, I won't be unfaithful to him. He means so much to me and I don't want to hurt him. I tried to push you away so I could get over you but then you…you said the one thing I've wanted to hear you say and I…I just don't know what to do," Hermione explained as she sank to the ground. She did it. She told him everything. She was so worried she couldn't do it, but then her mouth wouldn't stop once it started. This wasn't how she pictured it going, but at least she told him.

Draco stood, unable to move, for what seemed like forever to both of them. When he could finally control his legs, he walked over to her and leaned down in front of her. He didn't know what to do so he let his arms wrap around her. He held her until they both had calmed down and gotten full control over their bodies.

"So what now?" Hermione asked quietly.

End of chapter 22! Hope ya like it! School has started, so don't expect fast updates or long chapters. Gomen but i'll do my best and do what I can when I can. Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 23

Draco was silent. He had no idea what to do next. He knew how hard it would be, mainly on Hermione, if they were together. Aldon wouldn't approve and he knew how much she cared about her brother. And should Hermione really stay here with him? She would never see her home, her friends, or her family again. Could he really ask her to give up everything just to be with him?

If he somehow managed to convince Aldon to take him back with them, Draco would be leaving everything behind just to be with Hermione. And quite frankly, that freaked him out. He was scared to go to a whole new world or wherever Hermione was from. And from the sound of it, her home was VERY different. Arranged marriages, weird clothes, and most of all the VAMPIRES. From the few things Hermione had actually told him about her home, every powerful person was a vampire. And Hermione's family was the leader of everyone.

That was another thing! Hermione was heir to that powerful kingdom. She couldn't stay with him. He would have to go with her. And as much as he wanted to be with her, he wasn't sure if he really could do that. He loved her more than anything, so he should be able to give up everything for her. But…well that wasn't easy for a Malfoy. He was a rich kid and the thought of losing everything for a chance to be with someone sounded…stupid. After all, fairytale happy endings just didn't happen in real life.

So what it all came down to was…who would give up their lives for a chance at love? No…no there HAD to be another way. Some kinda loophole…some way for this to work…right? He couldn't give up his life, and he couldn't ask Hermione to give up her life…but he was NOT going to just let her go so easily.

"Draco?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

"Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly.

"What now?" she asked again.

"I…don't know…" he admitted.

"Maybe…we should just…forget it and pretend this never happened," she suggested.

"No!" he said angrily. He couldn't forget this. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her and she didn't love him. He couldn't just give up! No! NO!

"Draco…" Hermione said sadly. It's not like she wanted to either…there was just no other way.

"I can't…and I won't let you go so easily. No way," Draco said.

Hermione watched him carefully. She searched his face for any uncertainty, any hint that he wasn't serious or that he would change his mind. From the smile that spread across her face, Draco could tell she found none. That was good. He looked as serious as he felt. She nodded and smiled up at him. Draco pulled her into a kiss. He felt her tense for a moment in shock, but quickly relaxed and even got into it.

When they separated, Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder and instantly tensed. Draco turned his head and he could swear his heart stopped. Standing there….was Aldon. Right then, Draco knew he was dead. Aldon was seriously going to kill him. He knew it. Shit! This is not how it was supposed to happen!

"O-onii-sama," Hermione started. Since he was still holding her, he could feel her shake slightly. She was scared too. Well that made him feel SLIGHTLY better. At least he wasn't the only one who was freaking out. But then again…if Hermione was scared…there really was no hope for him. He was dead. Shit! RUN!

But no matter how much his head screamed for him to run, he couldn't even move. He was frozen. Just as he felt he could at least TRY to run, he felt Hermione's grip tighten around his waist. He looked down at her and felt all fear melt away. No. He couldn't run and leave her here. He couldn't leave her. He had to stay and defend her. He had to stay and defend THEM. He WANTED to stay. He was going to die, but he didn't even care anymore. He stood up straight and looked Aldon in the eyes. He couldn't find the words, but his look said everything.

"I see," Aldon said quietly. He turned and started walking away.

"O-onii-sama!" Hermione called after him. She released Draco and tried to follow him. Draco simply tightened his grip on Hermione and whispered "Don't" in her ear. She looked at him uncertainly for a moment before relaxing slightly and nodding.

"Is this…really the right thing to do?" Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"Probably not, but I'm not going to back down," Draco said.

"I love you," Hermione mumbled.

"Me too," Draco said as he kissed the top of her head.

"We should probably get back now," Hermione said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Probably…but let's just stay here a bit longer," Draco said. She nodded and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. Draco pulled her over to a tree and they sat against it, with Hermione between his legs. He buried his face in her hair. She smelt so good…like piña collada.

He stopped when he heard an...unusual sound. He listened carefully and noticed she was purring. He felt the grin spread across his face. She was just too cute. He started to pet her and her purr grew louder. He found the magic spot when he scratched behind her ear. She nuzzled his hand and purred even harder. He barely held in the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. He knew if he dead, he would completely ruin the moment and he was NOT going to let that happen.

But unfortunately, he lost the little bit of control he had when she said one word. That word was, "nya." He laughed and she stopped. She turned to face him and glared at him.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"You're just too cute for words," He said with a grin. He really had tried not to laugh, but he just couldn't help it! But she apparently didn't like this answer. She turned around and stood with an angry glare shot over her shoulder directly at him. She took a step away from him, only to be yanked back down into Draco's lap. He held her wrists together with one hand and held her waist with his other hand.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"No," he said with a growing smirk.

"Jerk," she said as she tried to yank her wrists free.

"But you love me~!" Draco said with that stupid smirk of his.

"Sh-shut up!" Hermione said with a blush.

"You're cute when you blush," he said barely above a whisper.

"Shut up," she said as her blush deepened and she tried to look away. Because of Draco's lack of hands, he decided to improvise. In one swift move, he switched their positions so that he had her pressed against the tree, successfully pinning her waist and wrists between his body and the tree. With his now free hand, he held her chin at a tilt to look him directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked with feigned innocence.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

"I guess you could say…I don't like to lose," Draco said as he leaned down only centimeters away from her face. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't even care right then.

He kissed her and felt her relax again. Draco pulled away suddenly and he was sure he heard her whimper, but he realized what they were doing before all this had started. "Shit!" he said as he stood. He pulled her to her feet and started pulling her towards the school.

"What?" she asked as she stumbled around before finally regaining her footing.

"I forgot about Henry," he said with a sigh.

"Oh," she said with a tint of guilt in her voice. She forgot too. She hadn't meant to, she really didn't….

Draco rushed into his room, pulling Hermione behind him. "Henry!" Draco called.

End of chapter 23! Hope ya like it! Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope it was worth it! Please R&R! Luv ya! BYE~! =^^=


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 24

_Draco rushed into his room, pulling Hermione behind him. "Henry!" Draco called._

Draco looked around, but Henry wasn't there. "Where is he?" Draco asked.

Hermione sniffed and turned towards the door.

"Mione?" Draco asked.

"This way," Hermione said as she walked out the door. Draco followed her down the hall towards the kitchens. He gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged and continued walking.

"Are you sure, Mione?" Draco asked as they reached the kitchens.

"His scent leads in there," Hermione explained as she opened the door and peeked inside. She looked inside and opened the door fully. Draco peered over her shoulder. All the cooks were preparing the dinner. No one seemed to notice the pair in the doorway yet.

"Can you see him?" Draco whispered. Hermione shook her head slowly and took a few small steps inside. A few chefs looked over at Hermione, but turned right back to the cooking food.

"Henry? You in here?" Hermione asked in a smaller voice than she meant to. That's when she saw him, standing beside a house elf and adding some kind of spice to a pot of something that smelled AMAZING even to Hermione. "H-Henry? You cook?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide with surprise.

He turned away from the pot quickly and started fumbling with a half-assed excuse as to why he was even in the kitchen at all. "I-I was just…uh…I smelt the food and I…uh…I was hungry so I…" he started blurting out. He started turning red which Hermione thought was so cute. She glomped him and he turned even brighter red. She only released him when she felt Draco's glares.

"When did you get into cooking?" Hermione asked as she moved over to the pot to see what was inside.

"A few years ago…you're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" Henry asked with nervousness plastered on his face. His eyes were pleading for her to keep it a secret.

"I won't. But I don't see why you want to keep it a secret. I think it's great," Hermione said with a grin.

"Th-thanks," Henry stuttered with a blush etching across his cheeks.

Hermione and Henry continued talking about cooking and Draco glared at Henry the ENTIRE time. Henry noticed, but he was pretty sure he knew what Draco was pissed about and he was NOT going to say anything unless Draco made him.

"Pl-please make him stop doing that," Henry whispered to Hermione.

"Make who stop doing what?" she whispered back. He nodded slightly towards Draco and she glanced at said blonde Slytherin. "Ah," she whispered before she turned to Draco.

"What?" he barked at her.

"Awww, is poor wittle Dwaco feelin weft out?" Hermione asked (teased) with a pouty lip.

"Shut up!" Draco said with a slight eye twitch. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and nuzzled his cheek. She could tell he was blushing because she could feel the heat from his cheeks.

Henry was just cracking up. It took everything in him not to collapse on the floor. "Ow, my sides," he said in between gasps.

"Serves you right," Draco muttered with a glare.

"Are you still mad?" Hermione asked as she pulled back slightly.

"So what if I am?" Draco asked with an annoyed tone. "I have every right to be. You were hanging all over HIM," he said as he continued to glare at Henry.

"Jealous much?" Hermione teased.

"N-no."

"You so are."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. But I think it's cute," she said with a little cat-like grin.

"R-really?" he asked nervously.

"Yep. I like it…to an extent. As long as you don't go overboard and try to kill him."

"That's a good idea," Draco said with an evil smirk. Henry instantly paled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So how do I make you feel better?" she asked (mainly just to get Draco to NOT focus on Henry and all the ways he was probably thinking of killing the prince).

"I don't know…"

"No ideas?"

"N-not off hand…"

"That's too bad," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oh would you two just kiss already?" Henry yelled at them as he pushed Hermione into Draco, making their lips touch. He held her there until he was sure she wouldn't pull back, which only took a couple seconds. After the shock wore off, they both relaxed into the kiss. Draco pulled her closer and she welcomed it. Henry grinned and turned back to the food he was preparing.

End of chapter 24! Hope ya like it! I'm SO sorry it took so long and I'm SOOO sorry it's so short, but honestly it's either THIS or you'ld have to wait another week...or two...or more...T-T GOMEN! Please R&R! I need some ideas on how to continue this or I'm gonna have to discontinue it. Gomen, I'm just SOOO stuck! HELP ME! T-T Luv ya, bye *too upset to smile*


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 25

After their kiss, Hermione decided she couldn't go back to Kieran. She didn't know how she would convince Aldon, but she knew she couldn't leave Draco. Draco and Hermione tried to stay calm and not be too obvious. But honestly, everyone knew they liked each other. Rumors spread that they were actually dating. And some rumors spread that they were doing MUCH more than that.

And back onto the story before all the drama started, Hermione and Draco managed to find out who the thief was, stop her, get the Staff of Destruction (again, I don't own it, and never will) back, and clear Henry's name. Henry had to go back to his palace and he finally admitted to his father that he liked cooking. His father took it very well and let him help in the kitchen every now and then.

So with that out of the way, Hermione and Draco decided it was time to form a plan. Hermione decided she wanted to stay with Draco. As much as she would miss her family and her home, they didn't really need her there. Aldon could take over for their father. So now all that was left was to convince Aldon to let her stay. But how? Aldon was too protective to just let her stay in a strange place that neither he nor Hermione knew much about.

"I will talk to your brother," Draco volunteered.

"You really want to talk to Onii-sama about leaving me here?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well no…but since you're going to leave everything behind to stay with me…I just feel that I should be the one to tell him…" Draco explained. Stupid? Maybe. Life threatening? Probably. Was he still going to do it? Hell yeah! He would even go back with Hermione to tell her father if need be.

"Alright, you can tell him. But I should be there too. Mainly because I can probably keep him from killing you," Hermione said with a small smile.

"G-good point," Draco said as he paled slightly.

"Relax! He won't hurt you if I stand between you."

"I can't let you do that!"

"You want to get killed?"

"No, but I can't hide behind you…I have a reputation to uphold after all…"

Hermione lightly smacked him and they both laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. No matter what, they wouldn't back down. They wouldn't change their minds.

Admittedly, they tried to push it off for as long as possible. They weren't exactly eager to get into a fight. And they didn't know how to start that kind of conversation. How do you tell your big brother, who you're extremely close to, that you don't want to go back home with him? That his coming to save you was a complete waste of time and energy?

Days past as the couple tried to figure out what to say. They tried a few times talk to him, but something always interrupted them. Most of the time, it was Harry. That was the other problem. Harry was always getting in the way. He interrupted when Hermione and Draco tried to talk to Aldon. He constantly tried to seduce and steal Hermione. He even tried to make Draco look like an idiot or a jerk so that Hermione would break up with him. The only thing keeping him alive was Hermione. She wouldn't let Draco kill him. Her reasoning, Harry was pretty harmless and no matter what he did, he couldn't separate them.

Finally a week later, Draco and Hermione got rid of Harry and convinced Aldon to talk with them in Draco's room. They let Dobby serve drinks and waited for him to leave.

"Now what is so important that you had to call me four separate times, and could not say in front of Harry?" Aldon asked as he eyed his little sister.

"Well…it's a very delicate subject…and very important," Hermione started.

"You want to stay here," Aldon interrupted.

"How did you…" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I know you well enough to know what you want. And what you want is him," Aldon said with a nod to Draco. Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Aldon.

"But I don't just want him. I need him. I love him," Hermione said with complete sincerity.

"And I feel the same way," Draco said.

"I see…" Aldon said as he leaned back slightly. He eyed the couple.

"And I decided that I will stay here with Draco when you return home," Hermione said.

"Why?" Aldon asked.

"Because you can take father's place. I'm not as needed as you," Hermione explained.

As Hermione and Aldon continued talking, Draco couldn't help but feel useless. He wanted to be the one to stand up to Aldon and convince him to let Hermione stay. He wanted to say something, anything, but every time he would try to say something, he would either not be able to think of something to say, or Hermione would say it first. He decided to look confident, supporting, and calm.

"Are you really willing to leave everything and everyone you've ever know for HIM?" Aldon asked with a pointed glare at Draco.

"Yes," Hermione said without hesitation.

"And you," Aldon said directing his attention to Draco. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I agree with Hermione completely," Draco said.

"You don't mind tearing her away from her family? Her home? Her life?" Aldon asked with increasing anger and just pure hatred growing in his voice.

"My home is here now," Hermione interrupted them. "My life will be here with Draco. And he will be my family," she said as she looked at Draco.

Aldon was silent. What felt like hours passed by before he finally sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Imouto, I don't want to lose you," Aldon said quietly.

"You don't have to. You can visit," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not sure I can. You got here because of his summon. I managed to follow the small trace of magic that brought you here. I would not have been able to get here without it, and it will most likely be gone by now. The next trip will probably be the last," Aldon explained.

Hermione watched her brother. He was telling the truth. She would probably never see him again. She thought it over. She didn't want to lose Aldon, but she didn't want to lose Draco even more. It hurt, but she made her decision. With a pain in her chest, she raised her eyes to look in her dear brother's eyes.

A silent moment passed between the two. Draco didn't know exactly was going on, but he had a feeling. He stayed quiet and let them have their moment.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. Aldon nodded. Hermione jumped up and hugged Aldon tightly. Aldon slowly wrapped his arms around her. Tears welled in her eyes.

Without letting go of Hermione, Aldon looked at Draco and said, "Take care of my imouto. Don't EVER hurt her or I will find a way back and I WILL KILL you."

"You have my word," Draco said.

"That's not good enough," Aldon said. "I need something better than your word."

"How about…the Unbreakable Vow?" Draco suggested.

Aldon nodded and set Hermione in the chair beside him. Both men stood and they joined hands. They listed the conditions and agreed. Hermione was the "Bonder." They finished and released each other's hands. Hermione smiled brightly at them and hugged both of them.

A few days later, Aldon left. Hermione cried off and on all day. Draco comforted her the best he could. She slept with him in his bed that night, curled up in his arms.

As the days went by, Hermione and Draco got closer and more public. They went to his house on breaks. They did have problems, but they worked through them. Then Draco proposed during Christmas break on his seventh year at Hogwarts. After Draco graduated, they got married. Aldon found a way to come back and he visited whenever he got a chance.

A few years later, they had twins. A boy named Merlin, and a girl named Altair. Merlin had blonde hair and brown eyes. Altair had brown hair and gray eyes. Two years later, Hermione nearly had a miscarriage, but the baby girl was saved. They named her Nebula and she had blonde hair and gray eyes. Three years after that, they had triplets, two boys and a girl. The boys were names Braeden and Dunkan. The girl was named Aura. Braeden had brown hair and brown eyes, Dunkan had blonde hair and gray eyes, and Aura had brown hair and brown eyes. (And yes, they all went to Hogwarts.) When questioned on how/why they had so many kids, Hermione said it had to do with the "cat DNA."

When the triplets were three years old, Hermione took them all to her old home. Aldon showed them around. Not much had changed, but now Aldon was married to Elvira and she was pregnant. Kieran had moved on and was engaged to a girl from his home. So all and all, happy ending all around.

The End. Well...it's not how I was originally going to end it...but I like it a lot more than I thought I would. And Aru-chama (if she actually reads this) should like the kids, being a little reference to our rp. Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


End file.
